Hakuouki Reimeiroku
by MangetusProdigyPhoenix101
Summary: Ryūnosuke meets the Shinsengumi, or the Roshigumi as they were known then, and his entire life changes...Sanosuke/OC, Shinpachi/OC, Heisuke/OC, Hajime/OC, Okita/OC, very slight Hijikata/OC Rated M for Serizawa's mannerisms, flirting, some language, etc
1. The Rōshigumi

**Chapter One**

**The Rōshigumi**

Ryūnosuke slowly regained consciousness, his eyes opening just as slowly. Within moments, he saw the light pink colored hair. He blinked a few times, trying to allow his eyes to adjust. As they did, he moved them to explore the bright pink hair even further and finally saw a face. It was a woman, with short light pink hair and… Ryūnosuke blinked in surprise as he noticed her eyes; one was the most amazing gold he had ever seen and the other was the softest blue he had ever seen. He also noticed the scar, running from her hair-line to the bottom of her chin. The scar looked deep, and it was a darkened color, meaning it was old.

Nevertheless, his focus increased on her and he noticed she was soaking a rag in water. He watched as she softly moved it around in the water, then lifted it and rang it out. She then turned and blinked in surprise.

"You're awake..." Her voice was soft, and welcoming.

"Uh yes." Ryūnosuke awkwardly stated.

A smile came to her lips and she delicately placed the rag on his forehead. As Ryūnosuke glanced around, he noticed another person, a male. He had oddly long brown hair tied back and bright green eyes. He remained quiet, while the woman spoke.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. That man, Serizawa can be quite cruel." She softly smiled, and turned to him. "My name is Emiko, but everyone calls me Emi."

Ryūnosuke wasn't sure what to say, and so he said nothing. She gave him a cheeky smile.

She stood up, and exited, leaving him with the male. He scooted over, quickly taking Emiko's spot.

"Now, then. What's your name? I'm Heisuke Tōdō." The male, Heisuke stated.

"Huh? Oh. I'm Ibuki...Ryūnosuke Ibuki." Ryūnosuke spoke softly.

"That right? Well it's a pleasure, Ryūnosuke!" He smiled and pointed to himself. "You're welcome to call me Heisuke."

He put his hand back into his lap. "I'd say we're probably around the same age."

Ryūnosuke glanced over at him. "Heisuke..."

"I don't know if you're hungry or not, but you won't recover if you don't eat." He stood. "I'll go fetch some grub for you."

He exited, shutting the door behind him and walking off.

Ryūnosuke listened as someone else passed the other side of his room before looking back up to the ceiling.

**Dawn of the Divine Warriors**

The sky was tinted a bright pink and yellow by the time that Ryūnosuke saw Emiko again, who returned with Heisuke to care for his wounds. They both carefully applied the rag to his back, Emiko guiding Heisuke's hands over Ryūnosuke's back carefully. Ryūnosuke winced as the rag went over a bad part.

"Ah, my bad." Heisuke apologized before Emiko could.

The following morning, Ryūnosuke awoke and bandaged himself, and rose to find out where he was. He opened the door to hear the sounds of men yelling and such, and only stood there, viewing the garden scene before him, recalling his encounter with the man that had saved him...

Ryūnosuke walked away from Heisuke, looking to leave until he ran into two men. One of which had a loose fist on his hip and stood in his way, while the other leaned on the door beside him.

Ryūnosuke breathed deeply, closed his eyes in respect and went to walk past them, but heard "Hey, wait up" and he was grabbed by his collar. He quickly grew angry.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"Who, pray tell, are you?" The man spoke.

Heisuke spoke from behind him as Ryūnosuke tried to get away, "He's that guy Serizawa-san picked up on his way to the capital," Before adding, "Now that he's finally better, he says he's going to leave."

The man paid attention as Heisuke explained before turning back to Ryūnosuke, "I see. So that explains why I recognized your face."

"How long are you going to hold onto my collar?" Ryūnosuke demanded, before adding with a punch to the man, "Let go already!"

He successfully escaped his grasp, landing on his feet a good distance away from them.

The man spoke, "It's great you're feeling better, but I don't approve of your leavin'. Emiko cooked some food for you."

Ryūnosuke turned away, "I never asked for anyone's help."

"Why you-" Shinpachi moved to hurt the boy, but Sanosuke beat him to it.

"OW! What was that for?!" Ryūnosuke demanded. They all heard soft footsteps and before Sanosuke could speak, Emiko rounded the corner, a tray in her hands. She blinked.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Regardless of whether or not you asked for help, you got it. You owe us for the hospitality we've shown you!" Sanosuke angrily spoke.

"What's your name?" Shinpachi asked.

Ryūnosuke pointed to Heisuke, "I already introduced myself to him. Ask him for my name."

Sanosuke pressed his fist into his palm, "You've got guts," Before adding with a small smirk. "It looks like one blow to the noggin' wasn't enough."

"Eh," Ryūnosuke quickly stood up, putting his hands up defensively, "Yikes, don't hit me over every little thing!"

He placed his hands on his hips, "I'm Ibuki. Ryūnosuke Ibuki."

"You shoulda been a good boy and said that to begin with." Sanosuke stated firmly.

"I wouldn't argue with Sano if I were you. He don't hold back none when it comes to dudes."  
"Quit it, you two." Emiko proclaimed from behind them, placing herself at Ryūnosuke's side. "There's no need to scare the boy."

Ryūnosuke continued, "If you want to know someone's name, introduce yourself first."  
"Oh? Now you're trying to reason with me?" He closed his eyes, "But you've got a point."

He spoke again, "My bad. I'm Sanosuke Harada. And he's..."

"I'm Shinpachi Nagakura." The other male introduced himself.

"And the woman beside you is Emiko, Sanosuke's girl!" Shinpachi proclaimed with a laugh. Sanosuke glanced over at him.

"You always introduce her like that!"

Shinpachi laughed again.

"We call her Emiko Harada, 'cause they act like a married couple! They fight, they ar-" Shinpachi abruptly received an elbow to the top of his head. He quickly nurtured the bump and glanced up at Sanosuke only to realize it was Emiko who had hit him.  
"Quit that talk, Nagakura-kun." She breathed.

Ryūnosuke broke in, "And who am I supposed to thank?"

"Do you realize whom you are speaking to?!"

Ryūnosuke blinked at the voice; it sounded familiar. Both Kondō-san and San'nan glanced in the direction as well.

"How dare you take that tone with me?!"

"Who was that?" Kondō asked.

"That was Serizawa-san's voice." San'nan imputed. Kondō-san stood up.

"Care to repeat that, Hijikata?" Serizawa demanded, before adding, "You bastard!"

he added, "What did you say?"

"I'll say it as many times as it takes," Hijikata remained composed, "We're new in Kyoto, so keep playing around in the red-light district within reason. You aren't the only ones who have to stay here."

One of the men behind Serizawa spoke, "Hijikata-kun, how dare you speak that way to Serizawa-sensei!"

Serizawa reached for the fan behind his back, "I see..." He lightly tapped it on the back of his neck as he usually did, "And here we were out and about laying the groundwork for future campaigns."

His eyes opened, with an angry spite in them, "You call that playing in the red-light district?"

Hijikata remained calm, "Out laying the groundwork, eh?"

He opened his eyes, "I'd love to hear what kind of 'groundwork'."

Serizawa stopped patting the fan on the back of his neck, as the men behind him became angry as well. Hijikata continued, "I don't care if you're from the Mito Tenguto. If you're going to throw your status as samurai in our faces, don't do anything else to give us reason to complain."

Serizawa swung his fan, yelling loudly, "Bastard!"

The fan came in rough contact with Hijikata's head, whom didn't move at all, remaining stone-faced.

"Why didn't you dodge?" Serizawa demanded, before continuing, "Did you assume that I was going to stop?"

Hijikata spoke again, his voice as calm as before, "I wasn't going to dodge regardless," Before adding, "I didn't say anything wrong!"

Serizawa removed the fan from his head with a smirk and an 'hmph' noise and began to walk past Hijikata, speaking coldly.  
"It would hardly inconvenience us if we were to stop working together."

He paused in his step, "If you don't like my methods, you're free to return to Edo whenever you like."

And he continued on his way, yelling "Let's go, Niimi!"

Niimi and the other men hurried past Hijikata, running to catch up to their master.

Hijikata breathed heavily.

"Are you all right, Hijikata-kun?" San'nan asked.

"San'nan-san?" Hijikata questioned, turning towards him to notice the group there.

"What? Everyone's here?"

Kondō spoke, "We heard Serizawa-san's voice so we came to see if there was trouble."  
"Whether there is trouble or not, that man will clash simply by being alive."

Emiko stepped forward, "Is your head all right, Hijikata-kun? If you need it, I'd gladly bandage it for you."

Hijikata shook his head, giving her the smallest of smiles, "That won't be necessary, Emiko-nii."

She closed her eyes, nodding, "All right then, Hijikata-kun."

San'nan broke in, replying to Hijikata's comment, "Although I'm sure that is true, you must improve at shrugging off his antics."

Hijikata closed his eyes, "He'll have to die and be reborn for such a thing to happen."

The group laughed.

Hijikata noticed a new presence and opened his eyes, "Who are you?"

"Eh?" Ryūnosuke blinked in surprise.  
"You aren't a guest of Yagi-san's, are you?"

Ryūnosuke looked down, "I'm..."

Kondō broke in, "He's the guy who collapsed on his way here."

"He said he wanted to thank Serizawa-san for helping him."

"Makes sense." Hijikata closed his eyes.

"Hey, Ryūnosuke. It looks like Serizawa-san's had a lot to drink. Wouldn't it be best if you waited until tomorrow to thank him?" Shinpachi suggested.

"Yep, yep!" Heisuke imputed, "Serizawa-san can't hold his alcohol worth squat."

"But...t..." Ryūnosuke trailed off.

"Okay, for now let's go back inside and have dinner!" Kondō smiled, "Emi-nii worked hard tonight!"

Emiko smiled as Souji shoved off the wall nearby, "Sounds good!" And then following Kondō inside.

"Uh, no..." Ryūnosuke tried to speak out but Sanosuke placed a hand on his head and turned him around, "C'mon! Its mealtime! Food! Emiko makes the best!"

"Eh?!"


	2. The Name's Denali

**Chapter Two**

**The Name's Denali!**

The following afternoon, Ryūnosuke meet in the Rōshigumi headquarters, joined by the men he met the other day. He told them of what Serizawa had said.

"He said he'd keep you there as his dog?" Heisuke asked, "What a horrible thing to say!"

Sanosuke imputed, "But I could see him saying that."

"He's the most renowned member of the Rōshigumi, but he can be hard to handle in more ways than one." Shinpachi stated.

"Shinpachi, he treats you decent enough." Sanosuke said with a smile.

Shinpachi argued, "That man thinks of us as nothing more than mere insects."

Heisuke turned to Ryūnosuke, "But are you okay with this?"

Ryūnosuke shrugged slightly, "Sure. Its not like I had somewhere to go anyway," He continued, "I just figured that things would work out and I could leave."

A sudden, cheerful voice spoke, "Well, I'm glad you stayed, darlin'."

They all made a sound like huh and looked over to see Emiko and another woman carrying trays of food. Sanosuke laughed.

"Yeah, me too. Emiko hasn't been this _generous_ since we arrived in Kyoto!"

"Well now, Sanosuke-kun, if you'd like to say that, no food for you!" Emiko smirked as Sanosuke whined loudly.

"Hey! That's not fair." He argued.

"Life isn't far, Sano-kun." She grinned, "I was just kidding anyway."

She set the tray down where Sanosuke had sat, "Alright, boys, eat up!"

Ryūnosuke smiled and nodded to the woman who also sat down her tray, "Who's she?"

The woman turned to face him, "I'm Denali!"

"Huh?" Ryūnosuke inquired.

She smiled and held a hand out, "The name's Denali. Emi-nii is my older sister."  
He blinked a few times at her hand.

"Denali? Is that even a name?"

Her eyebrow raised in annoyance, "Yes it is!"

"Don't say anything about her name, Ryūnosuke, she'll beat you bloody!" Shinpachi proclaimed loudly from behind him.

Ryūnosuke smiled to himself, "Its unique!" and then he shook her hand.

She grinned cheerily, "Yeah, exactly."

* * *

**A/N: This was a short chapter, to introduce you to Denali. =3 enjoy**


	3. The Arrival of Chikane and Hajime Saitō

**Chapter Three**

**The Arrival of Chikane and Hajime Saitō**

Ryūnosuke abruptly paused as he saw the male standing in the courtyard. After a few moments, he spoke up.

"Hey, you! What are you doing over there?"

The male turned to look, speaking in a monotone, "Is either Kondō-san or Hijikata-san in?"

"Huh? Y-yeah.." Ryūnosuke responded, "I think they're probably inside."  
The male turned fully to him, and Ryūnosuke noticed that his swords were on his right side.

"Could you inform them of my arrival?" The male asked, snapping Ryūnosuke out of his thoughts.

"Uh, what's your name?" Ryūnosuke asked.

"Hajime...Saitō.." He responded.

* * *

"Saitō?! If it isn't Saitō!" Hijikata stopped in his haiku writing to greet the male who had just arrived.

Hajime stared at the ground, "It has been a long time, Hijikata-san," And pulled his head up as Hijikata stood and walked over to him.

"Jeez! Its been forever!" He sat down, placing a hand on Hajime's shoulder, "I was worried since you suddenly coming to the dojo."

"That was...I apologize for having worried you." He closed his eyes.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony!" Hijikata's eyes softened, "I swear you haven't changed.." He stood, "Well, come on in!"

"If I may..." And Hajime entered.

"Is Chikane with you?" Hijikata asked.

"Yes; she had to purchase some food first."

Hijikata smiled, going back to their conversation before, "But seriously, I'm amazed you found me here!"

"I had heard you were involved with the Rōshigumi.."

**Led By Destiny**

"You'd like to join the Rōshigumi?"

"Correct." Hajime replied.

"Although I appreciate the offer, are you aware of our current situation?" Hijikata questioned.

"No, I am mostly in the dark." Hajime stated, with a hint of reluctance.

"Well, put simply, the Rōshigumi's central figure is a guy named Serizawa, not Kondō-san. We haven't received an official appointment or any funding."

He continued, "Even if we stay in Kyoto, we lack a patron," He closed his eyes, "In short, we're in dire straights." He then opened his eyes as Hajime spoke.

"I see." Replied Hajime.

"Despite that, will you and Chikane join us?"  
"But of course."

Hijikata spoke seriously, "Saitō, I won't ask details as to why you quit visiting the Shieikan. But I at least want to know what brought you here."

Hajime spoke in a simple tone, "To return the favor," He continued, "There is no time, save now, to repay you and Kondō-san for the kindness you showed me in Edo. That is how I feel."

Hijikata closed his eyes again, "I see. Right now, we need every reliable ally we can get. I'll be counting on you!"

Hajime smiled, "I offer what little help I can."

"By the way, have you run into the others yet?" Hijikata spoke cheerfully.  
"The others?" Hajime asked.

"The guys from the Shieikan, of course!"

"Are they here as well?" Hajime's tone reflected surprise.

"Yeah!" Hijikata answered.

"There's San'nan-san, Sōji and Harada! Heisuke and Gen-san are here with us as well. Not to mention, Emiko and Denali."

A familiar voice spoke, "I thought it was unusual to hear Hijikata-san sound so excited."

Hajime turned to see Okita standing outside, "If it isn't Hajime-kun!"

"Sōji!" Hajime greeted.

"Now there's a face I haven't seen in a while!" They were joined by Sanosuke.

"Oh, Saitō." Shinpachi joined as well.

"Hajime-kun!" Emiko rounded the corner too, giving Hajime one of her sweet smiles.

"Hajime-kun? Dang, its been ages!" Heisuke joined as well.

"I didn't think you'd come to Kyoto!" He added.

"When'd you get here?" Shinpachi asked.

"Is Chikane-chan here as well?" Emiko asked.

* * *

The woman walked slowly through the market, carefully placing her okobo as she walked. The soft sound of bells entranced those around her, and caused them to look. But as they looked, they instantly looked away.

"Is she a foreigner?"

"She's gotta be..with that skin.."

She glanced around with kind, honey eyes. She adjusted the cream-white shawl, a confused expression finding its way onto her face. She paused, and turned around.

"Hm..."

"'Ey, uh, hot stuff, you lost?"

She turned to see three men with swords walking towards her. She waited a moment to speak, contemplating her words.

"I am looking for a few of my acquaintances.." She paused, "If I described them, might you know who they are?"

"Oh honey, the only _acquaintances_ you need are us."

"Excuse me?" Her voice was calm, even as the men advanced towards her. The first one stared down at her, his height barely intimidating.

"I said, we are the only _acquaintances_ you need." He stated firmly.

"Is there a problem, miss?" He reached for her hand. Just as he neared her hand, he was suddenly grabbed by his sleeve and thrown a good distance. He met the dirt, swallowing some. She turned to him, her sleeve covering her mouth.

"My, you're clumsy.."

"You little.." He pushed himself up, coughing the rest of the dirt out of his mouth. As soon as he stood, he reached for the sword at his side. Unsheathing it, he looked to his companions, as though saying to draw their swords. The two nodded and unsheathed their swords as well.

"You're going to start a ruckus? Here? I didn't know you'd be so rude..my mistake."

"You're going to pay!"

And the three rushed at her.


	4. Thousand Song Sound

**Chapter Four**

**Thousand Song Sound**

The woman slowly walked underneath the arch, into the quiet courtyard in the Rōshigumi headquarters.

"Its been a while, hasn't it?"

She smiled to herself, hearing the male's voice. She then followed the string of voices that pursued his.

"Got that right!" Shinpachi's voice stated.

"Hey, Hajime-kun, since it's been a while..why don't we spar?" Suggested Sōji.

Sanosuke smiled, "Sōji here got all blue when you quit droppin' by the Shieikan."

Hajime opened his eyes, "Very well then."

"Sparring already? You all can't enjoy the peace.."

Emiko blinked, "That voice..."

They all looked over to see the woman smiling in the doorway, her honey eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Chikane-nii!" Heisuke exclaimed excitedly.

She smiled, looking to Hajime, "Hajime-san."

"Everyone." She closed her eyes in respect to everyone around her.

"Looks like Hajime rubbed off on you, Chikane-sama!" Denali stated with a laugh. Chikane gave a warmer smile, sitting down beside Hajime.  
"Yes, yes he has."  
Hijikata went back to the situation at hand, "Don't get carried away, as Chikane-nii said."

"I know!" Sōji argued.

"As for Shinpachi, Harada, and Heisuke...Go run a loop patrolling the capital."

Heisuke blinked, "You sure it's okay to patrol the place without permission?"

"Even if we do manage to get some clan to sponsor us, it doesn't hurt to stack up some merits."

"Which reminds me.." Chikane broke in, surprising everyone. She reached into her kimono and pulled out a dark brown bag and set it down in front of Hijikata.

Emiko blinked, "C-chikane-nii, what is that?"

Chikane looked to Hijikata as she sat forward, undoing the tie of the bag, "I wish to donate to the Rōshigumi cause."

They all blinked in shock as the bag slipped open to reveal what appeared to be over two thousand yen.

"Chikane-nii, where did you get all this?" Denali asked.

"Where it come from does not matter," She put the tie around the bag again and lifted it, scooting closer to Hijikata. She delicately grabbed his hand, opened his palm and put the bag in it. She closed his fingers around it, "What _truly matters_ is how it is used."

* * *

Chikane sat quietly, her shawl spread out across the dojo floor as she watched with interest as Sōji and Hajime battled with the wooden swords.

"Most impressive, Hajime-kun." Sōji stated as he dodged a hit from Hajime and was forced to stand behind him, "You don't let a moment's weakness slip by."

The two quickly faced each other and returned to fighting.

_'His technique has improved since the day I met him for sure, so that one time on our way back...'_

Chikane slowly recalled the incident as they separated. As Sōji saw an opening, Hajime attacked as well. In seconds, Hajime had his sword to Sōji's side.

"You got...one in." Sōji smiled at the accomplishment.

"Good job, Hajime-kun." Chikane smiled.

It was then that Ryūnosuke noticed the female watching. He blinked as he looked her over. Her long dark brown hair was pinned up, her kenzashi barely visible. Her skin was a dark brown, making her seem like a foreigner. Her kimono was loosened slightly, and showed off some of her shoulder, while the cream-white shawl was over her hands and across the dojo floor behind her. But the most attractive was her eyes, which were shaded an amazing honey color and her layered eyelashes framed them to perfection. There was a sultry flare in her honey orbs that told Ryūnosuke her life hadn't been easy.

Hajime and Sōji bowed, bringing Ryūnosuke out of his reverie.

"Hey, Hajime-kun. Have you changed the way you lunge?" Sōji asked curiously.

"Did you undergo training at different dojo or something?" Sōji continued.

"No, I don't believe I changed my style."

* * *

"Truly, I am excited that you rushed to our aid, Saitō-kun. It is most heartening! With you here, we're a hundred men stronger!" Kondō exclaimed with happiness as the group indulged in the dinner that Chikane and Emiko had prepared.

"Sir!"

"With him and Chikane-nii here, everyone from our Edo days has been reunited." San'nan inputted.

"Yes." Hijikata and Kondō agreed.

"What's Ryūnosuke up to?" Shinpachi asked curiously.

"I haven't seen him since," Denali put her chopstick to her chin as she thought, "like yesterday.."

Heisuke turned to Shinpachi, "I told him we're eating, but he said he doesn't want any dinner."

"A moment, Nagakura-kun?" Kondō asked.

"Yeah?" Shinpachi questioned.

"How was the city?" Kondō asked.

"Right. I spotted ruffians causin' trouble problems here and there." Shinpachi reported.

"It'd probably be best if we avoided going out alone. Especially the women." Sanosuke inputted.

"Like Emiko-nii needs protection! She can throw any man any distance!" Denali laughed at her joke about her older sister's strength. Emiko glared from her spot beside Sanosuke.

"Don't even start with me, Denali! Or I will throw _you_ across Kyoto!"

Sanosuke continued, "A rogue samurai could strike us down at any time. And the locals won't be of any help."

"I see...This is even worse than I imagined." Kondō looked down, a sadness crawling into his eyes.

"Let them bring it on!" Hijikata smiled. Kondō looked to him, surprised as he continued.

"Because the locals and clan aren't up to task, we've got a chance to make a name for ourselves," He continued, "You came prepared for danger, didn't you? You aren't going to declare you want to go home to Edo, right?"

Shinpachi closed his eyes, taking on a humorous tone, "I wouldn't a followed ya all the way here just to return!"

"Yeah! Everyone here formed their resolve ages ago!" Heisuke agreed.

"This may prove trying, but I hope we can do it." Kondō bowed.

"Don't even get started, Kondō-san." Sōji stated.  
"We're used to the poor life." Laughed Heisuke.

"Like, seriously, just getting miso soup and pickles is a luxury compared to life back at the Shieikan." Shinpachi brightened the mood too.

"You said it!" Agreed Sanosuke.

And laughs burst out. Emiko smiled.

_'No matter what happens, you'll always be my boys..'_

* * *

"Serizawa-san said something nuts like that?" Shinpachi questioned the following day, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah." Answered Ryūnosuke.

Heisuke closed his eyes, "It looks like that guy really hates our guts. He must still bear a grudge over the Honjō Inn incident."

"Honjō Inn?" Questioned Ryūnosuke.

Heisuke jumped in surprise, "Eh?! Oh well..."

"Go ahead and tell him." Said Sōji, "Hajime-kun doesn't know about it either."

"'Kay. When we were traveling to Kyoto together with Serizawa-san, Kondō-san was given the job of 'advanced accommodations requisition'." Began Heisuke.

"Advanced accommodations requisition?" Ryūnosuke questioned.

"It was his duty to travel ahead and find rooms for the Rōshigumi. But he made a booking error at the Honjō Inn and didn't get a room for Serizawa-san."

"_W-what are you doing, Serizawa-dono?!" Kondō demanded at the fire before him._

"Serizawa-san said that it gets extremely cold at night, so he trashed a nearby building and set it afire."

_The Rōshigumi members watched the bright fire before them with shock, as their leader bowed on his hands and knees._

"In the end, Kondō-san got on his hands and knees and apologized to Serizawa-san."

_Sōji gripped his sword and went to hurt Serizawa but Hijikata quickly got in his way. Hijikata maintained his angry expression as they all looked on, Emiko standing quietly partially behind Sanosuke._

"Somehow or other, we managed to make it to Kyoto in one piece, but it put a rift between us."

* * *

The Rōshigumi departed within minutes, heading to protect the Shogun...

"This is stinkin' crowded!" Stated Shinpachi, as they were at the back of several people, "We'd never know if there were any rogue samurai mingling amongst all these people!"

"Don't you need to be closer up?" Asked Ryūnosuke.

"Yeah, you're right." Sanosuke agreed, "We can't protect no one worth squat from back here."

"Oh, he's here!" Proclaimed someone loudly and they quickly looked back to the street.

"Let us through!" Yelled Kondō, attempting to divide the crowd, "The Rōshigumi has come to guard Lord Shogun Iemochi."

The Shogun's carriage passed by, and Kondō quickly expresses an irritated expression and ran off. The rest of the Rōshigumi ran after him, with Denali falling in the back with Ryūnosuke.

The group stopped on a bridge across from the one that the Shogun's group was crossing. Everyone came to a stop.

"Lord Iemochi...the Shogun.." Kondō whispered softly, "..is right there!"

"Isn't this great, Kondō-san?" Sōji asked.

"Uh-huh!" The man proclaimed loudly with a cheerful nod.

"Next time we will guard Lord Iemochi up close, not from amongst the crowd of onlookers!"

"You're right! We will!"

Chikane watched from the side, remaining quiet.

_I only wish for that dream to come true, Kondō-san.._

* * *

Sanosuke softly patted Ryūnosuke's head as he usually did as Hijikata walked off, an angry expression still on his face.

"That's the only way he knows how to express himself. That's his way of showing he's worried about you."

"Alright, boys!" Yelled a voice. They turned to see Emiko with a tray of rice balls, "I made a snack since ya'll been training so hard! You too, Ryūnosuke!"

Ryūnosuke smiled at himself. She always made sure to feed him and make sure he was healthy. She had even dropped by Serizawa's sometimes, though Serizawa wasn't there when she did. She really cared for him, and it seemed nice to Ryūnosuke...


	5. Rules for a Pack of Wolves

**Rules for a Pack of Wolves  
**

"He asked you if you wanted to join the Rōshigumi?" Asked Emiko. Ryūnosuke nodded his head.

"Yeah." He took a bite out of the riceball.

"Sometimes I wonder about that man." Emiko muttered.

He smiled, "Thanks for the snack, Emiko-nii."

She gave him one of her usual, cheeky smiles, "I didn't make it."

"Huh? Who..?"  
"Chikane-san did."

His eyes widened in surprise, "This is amazing!"

"She's our best cook y' know. Back in Edo, she'd always make Hajime-kun's favorite dish."

"Wow.."

* * *

"Dang, those rules are stupid!" Stated Heisuke, drawing in the sand with a stick.

"What the hell were they thinkin'?!" Demanded Shinpachi.

"Those rules of conduct were definitely too strict." Sanosuke said.

"If Kondō-san feels those rules are necessary, I will obey them." Stated Sōji.

"That goes for me too." Said Heisuke, "But I don't like my friends getting tied down by those rules.."

"We will probably need it for the new recruits we will be getting henceforth." Hajime explained.

"I know that!" Heisuke whined.

"Brighten up, darlin's!" Emiko joined them all with a smile, "There's no need to be so down about a bunch of rules."

"Look who decided to join us." Laughed Shinpachi.

"You all sounded so depressed, and in need of some cheerin' up."

"Rules are important for keeping lives steady." Said a calm, familiar voice. Heisuke jumped, and looked back at the female.

"Chikane-nii! You scared me!"

She looked down at him, "Sorry."

He sweat-dropped, and muttered "Sure you are."

* * *

The following evening the Rōshigumi gathered for a good dinner, with Ryūnosuke joining them upon invitation from Chikane.

"The fragrance of this house is superb. When eating freshly cooked white rice while enjoying the aroma, its true value becomes evident. Nothing is more complex than the simple things in life." Said Hajime, with a small smile.

"Huh..." Ryūnosuke was left clueless.

"I agree, Hajime-kun." Said Chikane from beside him, taking a bite of her riceball.

"Shinpachi, what do you think you're doing?!" Demanded Heisuke as a piece of his food disappeared, then went into Shinpachi's mouth.

"See, in our world the strong eat the weak."

"In that case, I'll-" Heisuke reached for the piece on Shinpachi's plate, but Shinpachi stopped him with his own chopstick. Heisuke continued to try and grab it while Shinpachi effortlessly blocked every attempt.

"I swear those two really need to grow up." Denali stated with an irritated expression on her face, obviously annoyed that the two beside her had started fighting.

"I don't think its a good idea for them to argue..." Said Sanosuke as he stared down at the woman beside him, who had a ever-growing angry expression on her face.

"T-those two are going to die." Muttered Emiko.

"Ryūnosuke, don't let your guard down!" Yelled Heisuke, "You better be careful! Take someone's food before they take yours!"

"Really?" Ryūnosuke asked, turning to look at Hajime who was busy drinking his miso soup, "Then I won't hold back."

He reached for one of the bowls on Hajime's plate, before finding himself with a chopstick at his throat. He gasped in shock.

"If you need me for something, wait until after I'm done eating." Said Hajime, "In the world of beasts, you have no right to complain if you get killed by disturbing a stronger animal's meal."

Hajime opened his eyes, a dangerous look in his eye, "Furthermore, this is one of my favorite dishes. And," Hajime's eyes darkened, "This is Chikane-nii's cooking..Never go after it!"

Ryūnosuke fell back, stuttering with fear, "G-got it! M-my bad!"

Hajime resumed his eating, with Chikane smiling slightly at his protectiveness over his food, especially her own cooking.

"You must not value your life." Said Sanosuke, snapping Ryūnosuke out of his thoughts, "Of all the people here, I can't believe you you went after Saitō's food."

Denali laughed, "He's protective over Chikane-nii's cooking."

* * *

Sōji quickly ran out, and Emiko pushed herself up to chase after him, but was quickly grabbed by Sanosuke.

"Let him go."

"But-"

"Its alright, Emi-nii. Sit down." Said Chikane.

She sat down again, but still looked on with a worried expression, _'Okita-san, its alright...'_


	6. Special Chapter (1)

**Chapter 5.1 (Special Chapter)**

_**A/N: This is just a special chapter. Most of the special chapters in this series are going to be short and a lot like OVAs. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Emiko quietly unwrapped the red bandages from Sanosuke's knuckles, doing so with the utmost gentleness. She already knew it had been a tough day, with a few problems on patrol. That was one of the reasons she was unwrapping the bandages; to make sure he was alright. The bandages dropped onto the tatami and her eyes softened. His skin was smooth, as it usually was. Although he fought a lot, his hands and skin were always smooth and gentle.

She found herself smiling and lightly running her hands over the back of his hand. Her fingers lightly brushed his knuckles, teasing them into relaxation. He was fairly tense, even more so in her presence, as though he expected something bad to happen. She was always doing these kinds of things for him. He'd work during the day and then in the evening, she'd unwrap and re-wrap his bandages and help him unwind from the day. Sometimes, they'd drink a little and then he'd go drink with Shinpachi and Heisuke, after she reached her capacity on alcohol, which was well two drinks. He always had more of a capacity for alcohol than her, even back in their Edo days.

He noticed how she'd stopped and put the spear, which he had been sharpening, at his side.

"You alright, Emiko?" He asked in a gentle, loving voice. She blushed, realizing what she had been doing.

"Yeah, sorry. Spaced out."

Sanosuke was one of the few who never referred to her as Emi or Emi-nii. Emiko had wondered why several times, and had come to the conclusion that he did so because she was his lover. She was not his wife, but she was his lover. She was a friend, yes, but she was more than that as well. She was one of his subordinates, yes, but she was more than that. She was a fellow captain, yes, but he cared for her more than he would a friend, a subordinate or even a fellow captain and that, was because she was his lover. He never looked to, spoke with, or thought of her with disrespect, and this was because she was the one who was always there waiting at the headquarters, even if he came back covered in blood. She had grown accustomed to spending the majority of her time cleaning his clothes, bandaging his wounds, or just sitting alone with him in the dark, telling him that everything was going to be alright. It was just the duties of a lover or wife of a Rōshigumi member.

He was just such a good man. She would never have expected to meet and eventually be with him. But if she was honest, he'd had her heart the very moment she'd peered from underneath the white haori and saw him standing there, a warm smile on his lips, a hand out in offering to help her up. She smiled wider, remembering how her heart had throbbed when she saw his smile. Her heart still throbbed the same way when he smiled at her, exactly like the first time,

She smiled widely, probably looking like an idiot, has she continued wrapping his hand. He blinked.

"What's so funny?" He asked. She blushed.

"I'm just thinking of the day we met." The words surprised him, obviously bringing back memories of the fateful day that brought him to the most amazing woman in the world. He smiled to himself as he took a moment to look over her. The irritable teenager flashed before his eyes and he found himself delicately lifting her head to look at him. She blinked.

"S-Sanosuke?" She asked softly, obviously confused. He brushed the pink hair from her face, his gold eyes gazing into the one gold, one blue eyes of the one he could call his own.  
"You're so beautiful." He murmured.

She blushed and looked away from his eyes, though still allowing him to cradle her face in his hands. It wasn't uncommon for someone, especially Sanosuke, to call her beautiful. Even Shinpachi would call her beautiful if you got him drunk enough. Sanosuke's eyes just deepened and he delicately pulled her up into a sweet kiss, their silhouettes reflected on the paper doors by the candlelight.


	7. Worrying Type

**Chapter Six**

**Worrying Type**

Sanosuke, Shinpachi, and Heisuke awkwardly walked back up to Kondō, feeling bad since they hadn't found him yet.

"Find Sōji?" Kondō asked nevertheless. They all shook their heads.

"Seriously, where did Sōji run off to?" Heisuke wondered.

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go here in Kyoto. He'll come back once he cools down." Hijikata stated openly.

"Yeah. He definitely ain't a kid." Agreed Sanosuke, "I bet he'll be back after he takes some time to cool off."

Emiko tuned the rest of them out as she quietly stared up at the stars, hoping that somewhere out there, Okita was looking up as well.

_'Please come home...Okita-sama..'_

* * *

Emiko felt better after hearing the news of Kondō and Ryūnosuke finding Okita, but she still couldn't help but feel like there was something she could for him. Kondō had told her Sōji's story when she had first arrived at the Shiekan, viewing it as a worthy path for a person. She'd heard of the bruises, the beatings, and the tournament that Sōji finally won. But all she could think about: How was Sōji as playful as he was today? If all that had happened, how could he be like that? She really wondered and she really wanted to know..

Hijikata loudly shut the door behind him before quickly blinking in surprise at the female standing in front of him.

"E-Emi-nii, are you alright? Harada-san said you were sleeping."

"I'm fine. I...I want to know about Okita-sama! Is he..okay?"

They suddenly heard his voice and quickly rushed to greet him, finding him with Heisuke and some of the other members.

"Huh? Hijikata-san and Hajime-kun? What's up?" Sōji acted casual, even though there was a splatter of blood on his face, "Why are you in such a panic?"

Hijikata's expression hardened, "Sōji, whose blood is that...?"

Sōji closed his eyes, "I'll explain everything inside. Could you let me rest a bit? I'm tired after just killing someone."

_'O-Okita-san, what-what has happened to you? You were never this...violent, even at the Shiekan. What has happened? What has changed?'_

* * *

Emiko quietly read the haiku book, while Sanosuke sharpened his spear. As usual, they were doing their opposite things and had yet to find anything to talk about. Sanosuke spoke up after a while.

"You're worried." He said in a simple tone.

She blinked and closed her book, setting it down, "What makes you say that?"

"That look in your eyes. You always have this soft tone to your eyes when you're worried...and you aren't read the haiku."

"I'm fine."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes and set his spear down. He walked over to her side and softly turned her to him, and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"You may be fine, but you're worried about someone who's not."

She blushed a shade or two, her eyes directed to the floor, "I'm worried about Okita-san."

"Okita?" Sanosuke questioned in surprise, releasing her chin.

"Yes. He's been so...I don't know...violent lately. He was never _this_ bad, even back at the Shiekan."

Sanosuke chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around her pulling her against him, "You have no reason to worry about Sōji. He'll be just fine," Sanosuke grinned, "Just wait!"

She closed her eyes and leaned into Sanosuke. Sanosuke adjusted the two, instead pulling her partially into his lap and keeping his arm around her. Silence filled the room for a long time and the next moment Sanosuke looked down, she was peacefully asleep, her body curled up against his frame.

"Good night, Emiko."


	8. Everything Crumbles

**Everything Crumbles  
**

Emiko was quietly sweeping the steps of the Rōshigumi headquarters. Everyone was gathered in a meeting, and although she was a member, she wasn't allowed to attend. Apparently, Serizawa had no idea that the Rōshigumi had female members and Kondō feared that he might quit sponsoring them should he find out, and he didn't want the Rōshigumi members to be forced to go back to Edo.

"That man..I swear.." Only some of the words she was muttering could be made out, as her voice was soft and she seemed to refuse to say them loud.

"Are you speaking of me, Emiko?"

Her eyes widened and her body tensed at the sound of his name. She forced her eyes to relax as well as her body. She resumed her sweeping.

"What are you talking about, Serizawa-dono?" She asked calmly. He laughed-that dreadful sound.

"Do not even attempt to fool me. I know of your disgust of me."

She didn't reply, not knowing what to say, and instead, continued to sweep as he spoke again.

"I have to say, your beauty rivals that of any woman I have seen. While you have discolored eyes and an unfortunate scar, your figure is still quite worthy of a man."

"I apologize, but I cannot accept your words, Serizawa-dono. While I thank you for-"

"Do not speak so lightly of my name, you worthless whore."

Her eyes widened at his words and she turned to him halfway, thinking he would continue to speak, but he didn't. He just smirked darkly and walked away. She didn't know why until she suddenly felt the comforting sound of his voice.

"What was that about, Emiko?"

She turned to Sanosuke, her face withholding any information on what had just happened, "Ryūnosuke."

The disbelief on Sanosuke's face was clear, but only to Emiko, even as he smiled, nodding. He obviously understood that what she had said was nothing but a lie. Although he wasn't sure what the truth was, he knew that what she had said hadn't been it.

She slowly looked back to the path Serizawa had taken, her soft eyes watching it with knowledge of something unknown.

* * *

It was about nightfall and Emiko was still shopping for supplies she needed in town, even though most of the shops weren't open late. Denali was in charge of dinner tonight and as usual, was planning on making a six-course meal. Emiko was supposed to be back hours ago, but she just couldn't find the fish Sanosuke wanted. With the way Sanosuke ate, Emiko always got his favorite fish so that he would go to bed feeling satisfied instead of being hungry, and she was having problems finding it today.

"You don't have it?" She asked the shopkeeper in a soft tone.

"I-I'm sorry, miss, but we're all sold out." He spoke quietly, obviously trying to keep his tone down because of it being late. Emiko sighed.

"Alright, thank you."

She walked on, not really knowing where she was to go, and found herself on the edge of the capital.

"I have to find it." She whispered to herself, continuing to search for some shop that might have the fish she was looking for, but found nothing. Not to mention, she was back where she had started looking. She walked on, nevertheless, even though her feet were aching and it had gotten extremely cold. Even her layered kimono wasn't enough to keep her warm. She tightened her obi and pulled the collar up a bit, carefully breathing into her hands. She stopped by an unlit alley and quietly rubbed her hands together, unnoticing of the figure slowly, and quietly, walking up behind her. It wasn't until her wrist was grabbed and yanked into the alley, a hand clasped over her mouth that she registered what she had done to herself but most of all, the Rōshigumi..

* * *

"Has anyone seen Emi-nii?" Asked Denali, entering the room full of hungry samurai.

"No." Said Heisuke, whom was strewn out across the floor, his face expressionless as his stomach loudly growled.

"She hasn't returned?" Questioned Kondō, as patient as ever, worry crawling onto his features.

"No. I sent her for the food supplies and she hasn't got back yet."

"She's probably looking for Sano's fish."

All of the Rōshigumi members knew of Emiko's habit of buying a specific kind of fish for Sanosuke and found it cute and funny at the same time.

Shinpachi didn't find it funny, "She would have been back by now, though."

"Don't say that.." Heisuke said, nudging him while looking to Sanosuke, who looked to the door with a worried expression.

_'Emiko..'_

* * *

The lantern above the doorway remained lit, even as the rain poured down from the dark sky. Soft cries filled the house, and inside, in the far back room, the loud sound of bamboo meeting skin resonated through the house. She flinched with every hit that met her back, as blood was spilled with every strike.

"Sano..suke.."


	9. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

Kondō quietly sat in the room, his eyes looking around slowly. It was Emiko's room. The futon was neatly made in front of him, as it always was, and a desk was in the corner, looking neat as well. It was a known fact that Emiko cleaned everyday, starting with her room. Her closet door was open, as Kondō had left it after he had opened it, and he slowly looked inside, at the men's clothing in it once hidden by the kimono's now lying on the floor. She usually wore the men's clothing around the headquarters, and wore the kimonos in the market and such.

"Emiko.." He whispered under his breath, recalling memories from back in Edo...

* * *

_She quietly walked through the market, her arms piled high with several materials, all different colors. She could barely see over the top, and stumbled some as she walked along. She was responsible for the gathering of the materials and the creation of the kimonos, and she did this everyday, but something felt different about today. She had shaken it off when she had left the brothel, but it crept back into her mind as she walked. Turning a corner, she began for the next shop until she suddenly bumped into someone, hard, and the materials went flying into the air and she fell down on her buttock with a loud cry._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss.." She heard the truly apologetic tone in the voice and pulled the white fabric from her eyes and he stopped talking, taken aback by the bright gold color of her eyes, "Uh..."  
_

_She too was rendered unable to say anything as well, noticing the darker shade of gold his eyes were and his handsome smile, and the hand held out for her to take.  
_

_She finally pulled herself back to reality, "Uh..no..I wasn't looking where I was going."  
_

_His smile widened and he pulled his hand back, bending to help her gather the materials. She quickly grabbed them, lightly dusting them off. He seized a few quickly, and brushed the dirt and rocks off them as well. As soon as they were all gathered, he passed them to her after she had stood up again.  
_

_"Here you go. I'm sorry for the trouble."  
_

_"Thank you. I'm really sorry for not watching where I was going."  
_

_He laughed, surprising her, "With a pile that high, I'm surprised you could walk."  
_

_"Um..thanks?"_

"Oh. My name's Sanosuke, Sanosuke Harada." He held out his hand in greeting.

_"Um..Emiko..but everyone calls me Emi." She held out her own hand only to have him delicately grab it and softly kiss it, enticing a red blush onto her cheeks.  
_

_"Nice to meet you, Emiko."  
_

_"Uh-"  
_

_"EMI-NII!"  
_

_She turned at the sound of her voice and quickly yelled out loudly, as her sleeve was grabbed and she was pulled away from Sanosuke's hand, "Master needs the kimonos!"  
_

_"But-" She looked to the fading figure of the man she had just met.  
_

_"WAIT! WILL I SEE YOU AGAIN?" His voice called out to her, his hands around his mouth.  
_

_"MAYBE WE WILL, SANOSUKE HARADA!"  
_

Kondō smiled at the memory. The day they had met had been one fateful day indeed. He remembered how Sanosuke had talked about her at dinner that night.

_"Oh yeah! Sano met a girl today~!" Heisuke proclaimed loudly._

_"Oh really?" Kondō questioned, looking to Sanosuke. He was staring with a concentrated look at his food, a blush evident on his cheeks. Shinpachi nudged him, his head suddenly snapping up.  
_

_"What?" He asked, obviously clueless about what they had been talking about.  
_

_"The woman you met in the market today?" Shinpachi asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk.  
_

_"Oh yeah.." Sanosuke smiled, "She had the most golden eyes-I mean eye...and her hair was this amazing dark brown.."  
_

_"Even Shinpachi said she was pretty!" Yelled Heisuke, shoveling food into his mouth.  
_

_"HEY!" A blushing Shinpachi said, "..well that girl with her was pretty pretty too."  
_

Kondō smiled even wider, recalling even more.

_The following night, they attended a brothel in the red-light district, meeting with an old friend.__ The maiko were late, but there were still some women at their sides, serving the sake in place of those scheduled. Their old friend, Master Hokkaido slammed his hand onto the table, angrily looking to the maiko at his side.  
_

_"Where are they?"  
_

_She quickly panicked, "Sir, they have some tenants unwilling to leave and-"  
_

_The door slid open abruptly, revealing those he had spoken of. Their front figure bowed, her dark brown hair hanging over her face.  
_

_"I'm very sorry for the delay, Master Hokkaido and guests, we had some tenants unwilling to.." She pulled her head up, revealing her face to them, "**leave..**"  
_

_Sanosuke blinked at the sound of the voice and stopped in mid-drink of his sake and quickly looked. Sure enough, the woman he had met in the market, sat there, kanzashi in her hair and holding it high, and her features decorated as a maiko's was to be. While he wanted to say something, he remained quiet, and instead continued to drink his sake as they filed into the room, each one taking their places at one of their sides. Emiko sat next to Sanosuke, obviously knowing that he had figured it out. A woman with long dark brown hair held up in a different style than the others placed herself at Hajime's side, while the woman who had grabbed Emiko in the market sat beside Shinpachi.  
_

_"Now that our main entertainment is here, let the party begin!"  
_

A frown took Kondō's features as he recalled the "bad" part of the memory.

_The loud sound of crashing interrupted the party and Emiko jumped up hurriedly, running to the woman's side. She nursed the marking on her arm, where his hand print was clear.__ Emiko slowly looked up at her angry master, her eyes narrowing. She just had to go and say something to anger him, didn't she?  
_

_"You are my whore! I am your master! Should you not like that you can leave at anytime!"  
_

_"Master! She didn't mean what she said!"  
_

_"SHUT UP!"  
_

_Her eyes widened as he said those words to her. He drew his sword at his side, and her eyes narrowed on the glinting blade. He couldn't be serious!  
_

_"I will punish the both of you right here and now for your foolishness!"  
_

_He raised the blade high above his head, the blade glinting again, and Emiko shoved the female behind her as the blade slashed down.._

**_One drop..._**

**_Two drops.._**

**_The pool of crimson grew on the tatami flooring. His eyes widened, shocked at his own actions. He dropped the sword, trying to see what he had done. Her head was down, blood running down her chin from the left side. A mix of brown and pink hair rained down into the pool.  
_**

**_"Emi-nii!"  
_**

**_And that was when he saw it. The crimson-filled mark on the left side of her face..  
_**

_**He stumbled back in shock at what he had done, whispering softly, "E-emiko.."**  
_

_He moved his arm at the last moment, the memory of what he had already done to her flashing before him, and the sword cut into the tatami flooring.  
_

_"Emiko, I-I'm so.." He trailed off, unable to say anything.  
_

_Sanosuke just looked on in shock, surprised at the level of bravery and the lack of self-concern she had. She pushed herself up, muttering a soft "excuse me" and exiting the room.  
_

Kondō remembered that look on her face, the look of hurt and betrayal and recalled the words that Sanosuke had told them she said..

_"I'm not ready for my life to be over. There are so many things I want to do, places I want to go and see, but most of all, I want to make a better life for me and those I love. I want to find someone to love and to love me."_

She had been so lost, Denali as well. Kondō was glad that they had rescued them, and that they had joined the Rōshigumi, but he wasn't glad that they had to** sacrifice** so much just to get what they deserved. He guessed that it was impossible to gain something, without losing something first..


	10. Rescued

**_A/N: So I was listening to the song, "Kaze to Narite" from the Hakuouki soundtrack while I was writing this chapter and nearly killed Emiko here, but then I remembered this was Remeiroku, the prequel, and that she couldn't die (yet!). So everyone, enjoy and await the next chapter, which explains why Emiko was taken AND who took her. =3_  
**

**Rescued  
**

"Kondō-san! We have a lead on where Emi-nii might be!" The yell of Shinpachi's voice resonated through the quiet headquarters. Kondō stood up hurriedly and ran out of the room, heading towards the sound of Shinpachi's voice. He arrived in the dining hall, breathing heavily.

"Where?!" He quickly asked, barely taking time to breath.

Shinpachi wasted no time, "A house on the edge of the capital. Someone reported noise at night."

"Noise?"

"Crying."

"Let's go immediately!"

* * *

They arrived at the house, finding it quiet and appearing empty. Nevertheless, they decided to investigate it and sent Sanosuke, Shinpachi, and Heisuke in while the rest of them stayed outside..

"This place gives me the creeps." Said Heisuke, touching a skull on a desk.

"Emiko could be in here so keep your eyes open, Heisuke." Shinpachi stated with a slight sadness to his voice.

"Back here!" Sanosuke yelled loudly from the back and they hurriedly ran in the direction.

Hope. Hope that she was still alive, that she was fine, that she was going to be alright, that she was going to be Emiko filled their hearts and they felt happiness soar through them as they ran, but their hearts sank as they came across the scene.

Emiko was laid quietly on Sanosuke's lap, where he cradled her head. He had taken his red and white jacket off and tied it around her (she was naked on the top). Her eyes were closed and she looked dead, with no movement coming from her. Blood covered Sanosuke's pants, and his chest as well.

Shinpachi and Heisuke had never seen Sanosuke cry, or even get close to crying, but they both saw the tears gather in his eyes as she lay quietly on his lap. They fell onto her face, sliding down her cheek. Heisuke and Shinpachi dropped to their knees at the scene before them, looking away from her.

"Why are you crying, Sanosuke?"

Time stopped at the sound of the voice and Heisuke and Shinpachi slowly looked up, to see Emiko's fingers cradling Sanosuke's face, his eyes wide. The tears quickly vanished from his features and he seized her in a tight, bear hug that the other two jokers joined in on within moments. She gave one of her usual cheeky smiles as she was squished between the three jokers.

"I can't die on ya'll yet. You still need me to feed you." She laughed, and hugged Sanosuke to her, her smile fading for a moment as she relaxed herself. Shinpachi quickly took his haori off and put her over her to cover her up.  
"Only Sano should see all that!" Shinpachi chuckled at his own joke.

"Let's get you home, Emi-nii."

She nodded warmly, and Sanosuke stood up, lifting her with him and they began their way back to the Rōshigumi headquarters...

* * *

Emiko quietly snuggled up to Sanosuke, wrapping her arms around him, flattening her palms against his back. He cradled the back of her head delicately, a smile on his face. It felt good to feel her here with him, with her arms around him. Nothing made him feel better than being in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Sanosuke." She said after a few minutes of silence.

He blinked, "For what?"

"For not telling you the truth."

"Which is?"

She quietly looking into his eyes and found herself telling him of what had happened, without any fear of the consequences.


	11. A Woman's Dream

**A Woman's Dream  
**

No time was wasted when the truth came into light. Sanosuke immediately initiated a meeting and left Emiko to be cared for by Denali. Emiko's wounds weren't life-threatening, but they were still severe. She would most likely have scars on her back from the rest of her life. The worst of it all was that there was bamboo embedded into her skin; Denali spent _at least _an hour pulling pieces of bamboo out of her back.

Denali hadn't spoken since she'd been summoned to care for Emiko. Seeing her sister hurt, even this badly, wasn't something new. In Edo, beatings had been regular, especially when they had spoken out against Master Hokkaido. She was used to caring for her older sister late at night, or even early in the morning. Granted, with coming to Kyoto, she had hoped she would be hurt less often, if at all..

"You don't need to be so sad."

The soft voice belonging to Emiko snapped Denali out of her thoughts and she glanced away from her rubbing of the wounds on her back to look at her face, which was soft with care. She noticed the concerned look in her eyes and quickly looked away from her face, continuing to rub the wounds.

Emiko looked across the room, at the rising sun which tinted the sky a pink and blue shade, "Shinpachi says that you haven't been doing much and staying in your room."

"Yeah." Denali's voice was sarcastic, "I haven't kissed him in days."

Two laughs rang out within moments and the laughing eventually turned to giggles. The two now lay side by side, strewn out across the floor.

"What about you and Sanosuke, hm? Any _action_?"

Emiko laughed, "Kisses like crazy."

Denali giggled again and looked back up, peering out at the pink, yellow and blue sky.

"Look at us, Emi-nii," Emiko blinked and looked at her sister, "Look at us, lying on a clean dojo floor in Kyoto, the both of us with men that love and cherish us...and with other men who, well, love and cherish us. Have we got to our dream? Have we lived our lives like we wanted to? Do we have what we want? I want to know, Emi-nii, if we've done what we've always wanted to do.."

Emiko smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "All but one."

* * *

Denali quietly shut the door, smiling as she watched the image of her older sister sleeping slowly fade and be covered by the paper door. She slowly turned only to nearly bump into a familiar male.

She blushed, "I-I'm sorry, Shinpachi-kun! I wasn't looking where I was going."

He chuckled, "Nah, its al'right."

She slowly looked up at him, and remembered what Emiko had told her moments before. She acted quickly, roughly grabbing his collar and yanking him down into a passionate kiss. She slowly slipped her eyes shut, as Shinpachi's blue ones remained wide for a moment, before slowly closing. His hand buried into her loose brown hair and she smirked to herself. Yeah, acting on Emiko's advice did get her some good stuff.

"EW!"

They broke apart at the familiar voice. They looked to see a blushing and irritated Heisuke, whom turned and ran for the dining hall.

"HIJIKATA-SAN, THEY'RE KISSING IN THE HALLWAY AGAIN!" He yelled as he ran.  
They looked at each other and grinned, walking off in the other direction.

(Emiko's advice: "Just go for it; go for the kill.")

* * *

"I see." Kondō closed his eyes as Sanosuke finished.

"Serizawa-dono may be a bad guy, but he's not bad enough for _this_." Shinpachi stated.

"He may not have kidnapped her himself, or even tortured her himself, but he did order it as Emi-nii said the guy said." Heisuke said pointedly.

"It may be true that Serizawa ordered this, but.." Kondō started quietly, closing his eyes in regret of his decision, "we cannot do anything about it yet."

"What?" Heisuke sprang quickly.

"Serizawa-dono is our only sponsor right now and if we get rid of him, we will be forced to return to Edo."

"But doesn't Emi-nii matter more than that?!" Heisuke demanded.

"Heisuke-kun, it is because I care for Emiko that I am doing this."

"What do you mean?!"

Kondō opened his eyes, looking around at the men surrounding him, "Emiko cares for the Rōshigumi more than she does her own life. She has left her life behind in order to start a new one here in Kyoto, with _us_, with Sanosuke. I hate to allow Serizawa to not be punished for his actions, but Emiko would be let down if we returned to Edo. She lives for the Rōshigumi and I will not take something like that away. Besides, she has requested that the incident be ignored."

Heisuke sulked, even at the words of his commander. It sounded like Emiko to do something like that: have it ignored. She cared a lot for them, that was a fact, and even more so for Sanosuke. She strongly believed in every one of their dreams, even if she might have thought it silly, weird, or just stupid (like having a life-long ambition to eat as much as possible; guess who that is). She was perfect, in almost every way. She was gentle, sweet and straight-out caring. She believed in them when they couldn't believe in themselves and lifted them up when they'd fallen, but why wasn't it ever the other way around?

* * *

The four members stood outside, listening to the commotion inside with interest.

"As I said, the master is currently away!" He sounded scared, but why shouldn't he be? Especially when Serizawa was leaning over him, Niimi at his side.

"Insolent welp!" Serizawa knocked the man to the ground, and Hijikata looked on in shock, "We are devoted warriors who have traveled all the way from the East to fight for national loyalism!"

"I am most sorry," Another voice spoke, "I beg of you," The man come out, setting down 50 ryō, "Please accept this and pardon his insolence."

"What's this?" Niimi's eyes narrowed, "You were here after all."

* * *

"Serizawa-san, what were you thinking?!"

"We came to Osaka to borrow money to fund the Rōshigumi, but you..! Doesn't this make us no better than the rogue samurai who forcibly borrow money?!" Kondō demanded.

"In this day and age, those who save easy money clearly made a profit by doing business with foreigners. I would think that punishing such vile merchants is part of our duty as nationalists." Serizawa spoke calmly.

"You're using fuzzy logic!" Hijikata proclaimed.

"Then do you know of another way to procure funding for the Rōshigumi?" Niimi asked. Hijikata's eyes widened and Niimi continued, "Serizawa-sensei is out here doing the dirty work to gather funds...What right do you have to criticize him when you haven't done a thing?"

"You can't even play the villain, can you?" Serizawa asked.

"What?!"

"A samurai's existence must be awe-inspiring to the ordinary citizens. Moreover, you must be resolved to incite fear into the hearts of others if you intend to fight against the rogue samurai in the future." Serizawa explained.

"We need...resolve?!" Hijikata demanded.

* * *

It was about evening, with the sky above tinted an orange-gold color as the samurai waited quietly, gathered in the small structure. Niimi and Serizawa drank sake, as expected, while the rest of them gathered around quietly, waiting for Hijikata's return.

"Hijikata-san's taking forever." Shinpachi said, turning to Kondō.

"This place is filled with nasty vibes," Sōji stood up, "I think I'm going to take a walk around the area." And exited, leaving them with one less awkward presence.

Kondō stood up, "Nagakura-kun, handle things here." And he exited as well.

Shinpachi blinked, "EH?!" and looked back to Niimi and Serizawa.

He sighed loudly in irritation.

"Is the boat ready yet?" Serizawa asked.

"Should I go see how its coming along?" Shinpachi quickly spoke up, wanting to get away from the awkward situation.

"Wait! Nagakura-kun, you may stay. Go on, dog!"

"What?" Shinpachi asked, looking over at Ryūnosuke.

"F-fine. I'll go ask." Ryūnosuke quickly left.

Shinpachi put his head onto the table, his eyebrow quirking in annoyance, "Why does everyone always leave me behind?"

**Stairway to the Blue Skies**

Ryūnosuke found Hijikata gazing into the sunset and cleared his throat, tugging on Hijikata's attention. He turned, his purple eyes looking over Ryūnosuke.

"Oh, its you. What is it?"

"Serizawa-dono wants to know when the boat is departing."

Hijikata looked back to the sunset, but remained partly turned, "Apparently there was some sort of mistake, so it won't be for a little while."

"Got it."

"I wonder why.." Hijikata murmured.

"Huh?"

"I can't stand a thing he says or does, but for some reason that man's words stab deep into my chest. He makes me realize just how naïve we have been."

"Say," Ryūnosuke started, "This has been eating at me this whole time, have you spoken to Okita since that incident?"

Hijikata turned to him in surprise and Ryūnosuke continued with a move forward, "Haven't you and Okita been pals since your dojo days in Edo?"

Hijikata looked back to the sunset, "I don't need to worry about Sōji with Kondō-san dealing with him."

"But-" Ryūnosuke started, but stopped as Hijikata looked to him in response to his words. He quickly looked down, deciding not to say what he was going to.

"It's nothing.."

Hijikata sighed deeply, "Maybe I should go. We can't stay stuck like this forever."

He walked past Ryūnosuke, whom slowly responded and followed.


	12. Stairway to the Blue Skies, Part ll

Ryūnosuke touched the wet spot on his cheek lightly, looking to Emiko as she dunked the cloth in the water again.

"So you really said that to her, huh?" She asked in a soft tone, pulling his hand away from his cheek where the red handprint was still obvious.

"I don't know what I said wrong."

She chuckled, "So thats why my Sanosuke hit you upside the head and dragged you back here."

"What do you mean?" Ryūnosuke said in an irritated tone.

She giggled this time, "He wants you to look nice when he takes you to apologize, and not to mention this bump on your head is nasty."

He watched as she placed the cloth in the water, yet again, and then pulled it out, scooting close to him and leaning herself up and dabbing the bump on his head. Ryūnosuke blushed a hot shade as his face was placed against her collarbone, with her chest against his neck. She was much taller than him, but she was definiately shorter than Sanosuke. He tried his best to keep his blush under control and instead asked a question that had bothered him for some time.

"E-Emi-nii, how do you know what I said wrong?"

She laughed softly and pulled back from his head, "I used to be a maiko."

He blinked, "R-really?"

"Yes. That's when I met Hijikata-san and Kondō-san."

Her eyes softened sadly and he asked, "Why aren't you anymore?"

She smiled bitterly, "A woman over the age of twenty-one is considered too old to be a maiko."

"Oh.." He looked to the side, "Well, you're really pretty for a woman after twenty!"

She blushed and looked to him with a surprised expression. He looked away, blushing "Uh...I mean..."

She smiled, "Thank you, Ryūnosuke."

He nodded, still blushing and looking to the side.

* * *

"Everyone, listen to this! We have been granted an audience with the lieutenant-general of Aizu tomorrow. All of the Rōshigumi will visit the Kyoto Military Commissioner's headquarters." Kondō announced with pride.

"Awesome!" Cheered Heisuke with a widespread grin, "That means they've finally acknowledged how cool we are!"

Shinpachi pressed his hands together in excitement, one fist against his palm, "What should I do?"

"Quit being an idiot." Denali said calmly from beside him.

"What are you talking about?!" He demanded dryly.

She opened an eye to look at him, "Nothing." and closed her eye again. Shinpachi sweatdropped and continued, "Y'know, I don't have a thing to wear!"

"Men, calm down!" Hijikata pressed, "He's not done talking!"

"So here's the deal: Since we will be in the presence of the Aizu Domain's lieutenant-general, I would like to hold some matches for him to watch!" Kondō announced with even more glee than before.

"Some matches for him?" Asked Sanosuke, "You mean we get to fight in front of a lord?"

"Yeah!" Responded Hijikata, "It'd be a waste if we just went to meet him and ended at that."

"Why should we go through all of that trouble?" Asked Serizawa, breaking the happy mood slightly.

"Indeed!" Agreed Niimi, "The Aizu Domain hardly even cough up enough money to to fund our work."

"Leave all of that sweaty work to us." Said Hijikata, "This job isn't big enough to concern two chiefs over it."

Serizawa made a hmph noise.

"We've already decided who will face who."

"The first match will be between Heisuke and I," Continued Hijikata.

"I-I'm fighting Hijikata-san..?" Heisuke asked with slight nervousness.

"And the second match will be between Shinpachi and Saitō."

"Saitō, eh?" Asked Shinpachi as they both looked at each other, "This should make for a pretty interestin' match."

"The final match will be between San'nan-san and Sōji, you." Hijikata looked to Sōji.

Kondō added, "And, as usual, our Medical and General Health Fraction will be there in case of any injury."

Sanosuke lightly nudged Emiko as Shinpachi did the same to Denali.

"The Aizu Domain's assessment of us depends on the skills displayed in the matches, so please put your heart into your practice!" Kondō finished.

"Yessir!" Came the cheer from all the members.

* * *

"Everyone's all excited, huh?" Ryūnosuke asked as everyone filed out of the meeting room.

"That's because we finally have our chance to shine." Answered Sanosuke.

"Oh, right! Ibuki-kun, why don't you take advantage of this opportunity to start training with the sword?"

"Me?!"

"Yeah! I'd be willing to personally instruct you." Kondō suggested.

"I-I'll pass. I mean, with those important matches coming up shouldn't you overlook everyone's training instead?"

"You think?" Kondō asked in a kindred tone, "In that case, I might do just that."

Ryūnosuke sighed in relief.

"What's this?" Asked Sanosuke, "And here I thought you were going to refuse 'cause it'd 'it'd be a hassle'. You've matured a bit, haven't you?"

"Hey, knock it off!" Ryūnosuke shoved Sanosuke's hand from rubbing his head.

* * *

A drum was struck twice, as the two, Hijikata and Heisuke, faced each other. Emiko smiled to herself, knowing that the two of them were as on just about equal levels.

"Kondō-kun," Started Niimi, "I take it the men from your dojo will put on a show worth watching."

"I am confident that they will." Kondō replied.

The drum was struck again.

"You may now begin!"

**Heisuke vs Hijikata**

Heisuke and Hijikata touched swords before stepping back from each other.

Heisuke's sword began to move some.

"What's he doing?" Ryūnosuke asked.

"Its called the 'Wagtail Sword'." Responded Sanosuke, "He keeps the sword constantly moving so that his opponent cannot read when he will strike."

Heisuke stepped forward and Hijikata placed his sword to the side in preparation of the strike.

And Heisuke ran at him, Hijikata swinging up and hitting his arm. Heisuke winced, and Hijikata swung again but Heisuke moved and blocked it, knocking him back several feet. Heisuke just smirked, and Hijikata reflected this. With a rough slam of his foot, he attacked again..

**Shinpachi vs Saitō**

Heisuke crawled out on the ground slowly, "Dang it! And here I was so close."

"Oh, Heisuke.." Sanosuke trailed off as he turned to Heisuke.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Forget it. That was a good match."

Heisuke's right eye was swelled, but he nevertheless grinned.

The drum was struck once more and "Begin!" rang.

"Isn't that man's stance backwards?" One of the spectators asked Kondō of Saitō's stance.

"Right. He is left-handed." Kondō responded.

"Aren't you going to make him learn the right way?" He asked.

"There are essentially no left-handed warriors out there. In other words, there are no sword techniques to counter a left-handed opponent. Nothing could more advantageous in actual combat."

"That makes sense." He responded.

Shinpachi attacked then, swinging from above with a strong attack. Saitō blocked and then shoved him back with a powerful counter, and as he was falling back, Saitō struck then, and the two quickly began striking each other back and forth. The two locked together and came face-to-face.

"Most impressive, Saitō," Said Shinpachi with a smirk, "Have you improved some more?"

"You have as well."

"But I'm going to win with my next move."

"I do not intend to lose."

The two separated quickly, and the both of them struck again. The spectators watched with the interest, and even Serizawa seemed mildly interested.

"You sure have improved Saitō." Chikane whispered to herself.

"Shinpachi won't let Saitō take him down." Denali said from her placement at Kondō's right side.

But just then, as Shinpachi swung from above, Saitō went for his abdomen, and pressed the wooden sword to his side.

"Stop there!"

"His movement was amazing." The spectator from before said with surprise.

"You were saying?" Chikane asked as she looked to the irritated Denali.

"Nothing!"

* * *

"Damn it! I lost!" Shinpachi pouted beside Heisuke.

"Good job." Said Heisuke from beside him.

San'nan used the same technique Heisuke did, waving the sword.

"Is that the Wagtail Sword again?" Asked Ryūnosuke.

"Yeah." Responded Sanosuke.

"But San'nan-san...is that going to work on Sōji?" Heisuke asked aloud as they cramped to see through the tapestries.

The two fiercely collided within seconds.

"I can read your moves, San'nan-san." Sōji stated openly.

"I see you've grown strong, Okita-kun." San'nan replied.

"Sōji's stance has changed a bit after all."

"I'm going to wrap this up, San'nan-san." Sōji pulled his sword up, one hand underneath it and struck quickly.

* * *

The following night, they all gathered in the dining hall.

"Thanks to all of you, the Aizu lieutenant-general gave us wonderful words of praise." Kondō held his hands out at his sides, a warm smile on his face, "We're partying today! Drink as much as you like!"

Cheers went 'round, with Shinpachi and Sanosuke's fists raised high in the air with loud whistles and cheers.

Mostly, everyone got really drunk, even Emiko and Denali.

Ryūnosuke watched them all drink before he was called out to.

"Hey, you guzzlin' booze, Ryūnosuke?" Shinpachi asked, his cheeks flushed in obvious drunkenness.

"Not a sip." He replied simply.

"What? You can't drink?" Heisuke asked with a smirk, "Isn't that bad for a warrior who speaks of politics?"

"Dude, that's Niimi-san!" Shinpachi replied, "You sounded just like him!"

Ryūnosuke sighed at their antics.

"When they get like this, they won't stop 'till morning," Said San'nan from beside him, "So you should turn in for the day before too long. Emi-nii and Denali don't really drink.." The last part came more as a side-note to himself than part of what he was saying to Ryūnosuke.

Ryūnosuke took a glance at Emiko, whom was laughing and smiling at Kondō, whom had allowed her to wrap her arm around his and was smiling back at her. He then looked to Denali, whom was seated next to Shinpachi, and was obviously flirted with him, which was clear by the way she had her hand on his chest and the way she was looking at him, with that drunken blush on her cheeks.

Lastly, he took a look to Chikane, or where she and Saitō had sat and blinked. She and Saitō had disappeared without a trace. Ryūnosuke smiled.

"Yeah.." Ryūnosuke looked back to the scene, "Everyone's physched that the lord from Aizu complemented them, aren't they?"

"Yes. After all, it just increased the chances of Aizu becoming our patron." San'nan looked back to the others, "But the real trials are yet to come..."

* * *

Emiko's eyes slowly slipped open. She inhaled deeply and blinked, feeling skin against her cheek. She noticed the familiar skin of Sanosuke before her eyes. She pushed herself up and held herself up with her hands, looking around with a fuzzy vision. She blushed a hot shade at her own nakedness and quickly pulled the bedding more so around herself._ Something_ had happened last night for sure.

* * *

"Awesome! Too cool!" Heisuke yelled loudly, pulling the light blue uniform out of the box with glee.

"So that's our new uniform, eh?" Shinpachi asked with happy blue eyes.

"Yeah!" Kondō smiled.

"In order to spread the Rōshigumi's name throughout Kyoto, Serizawa-sensei had these made with the money he collected in Osaka." Niimi responded.

"Hey, let's go ahead and try 'em on!" Said Heisuke.

"Would that be okay, Serizawa-san?" Asked Kondō.

"Sure. Go ahead! Try them on."

"Sweet!" Heisuke squeed.

"Gen-san, get the scissors~the scissors!"

"We gotta cut off the tacking thread."

"Just give me a moment."

"Hurry! Hurry!"

"I'll cut it for you, so sit still for a moment."  
"Mine, too!"

Emiko held the light blue haori in her arms and looked to it with softened eyes and a warm smile. She looked up, seeing Sanosuke holding it out in front of him and looking at it.

"Sano-san, what do you think of these coats?" Sōji asked.

"I think they're a bit flashy..." He looked to his side, "Right, Saitō?"

"You have a point." Responded Saitō.

"This is one way to spread the word about the Rōshigumi throughout Kyoto," Hijikata continued, "Besides, if we are all in the same uniform when we go on patrol, no one will confuse us with those rogue samurai and it prevents us from accidently cutting down one of our own."

"Makes sense." Sanosuke responded, dropping his hand to his side.

"Serizawa-san, do you have a moment?" San'nan-san asked, "Henceforth, we may receive numerous opportunities to guard Aizu's élite. In which case, recruiting more men will be a matter of great urgency."

"We already thought of that and came up with a plan to-" Niimi started, but was hushed by Serizawa.

"As long as we sell the Rōshigumi's name, soldiers will come flocking to us. That's what these uniform are for."

He threw one at Hijikata with a yell of his name and Hijikata easily caught it with a smile.

* * *

Emiko, Denali, and Chikane blinked and blushed a shade as they saw the men, all dressed in their uniforms.

"Wow.." Was all that escaped Denali's mouth.


	13. Howling in the Darkness

"They're taking forever..." Heisuke said quietly, "Whatcha think Kondō-san and the others are talkin' about?"

"Orders from the Shogunate, eh?" Shinpachi suggested, "This smells fishy."

"We have Isami-san and Toshi-san." Genzaburō stated, "I doubt things with turn out poorly."

Saitō closed his eyes, "We should leave this in their hands."

"Ibuki-kun, shouldn't you be massaging Serizawa-san's shoulders?" Okita asked.

"He told me to stay here until they finish talking!" Ryūnosuke responded. They all blinked in surprise upon hearing a loud half-groan, half-yell.

**Howling from the Darkness**

They all ran quickly, going in the direction they thought the scream had come from.

"What was with that scream?" Heisuke asked.

"Somethin' serious is goin' down!" Shinpachi imputed.

"Should we really be running to it? I mean, they told us to stay out here." Denali asked.

They all came to the door, and Heisuke tried to push it open.

"HUH?" Heisuke demanded.

"What's wrong?" Genzaburō asked.

"It won't open!" Heisuke replied.

"Damn, what happened to him?!" Hijikata's voice demanded.

"Toshi! San'nan-kun! Don't let him get out!" Kondō's panicked voice yelled.

"Right!" Came San'nan-san's voice.

"Move it, Heisuke!" Shinpachi yelled and they both knocked it down, rushing in with their hands on their swords. Saitō looked to Genzaburō.

"Gen-san, look after things here."

"Yeah!" He responded.

"Sano, secure the front." Saitō said to Sanosuke, who nodded.

"Got it!"

And Saitō rushed in as well.

"Ibuki-kun!" Gen-san spoke up as he went to go in.  
"You'll only get in our way if you tag along." Said Sōji.

"Wh-what was that?!" Sanosuke stopped him quickly, shaking his head at him, signalling it wasn't a good idea for him to go.

* * *

As Sanosuke and Ryūnosuke ran around the other way, to secure the back, Emiko quickly followed, with Denali following suit. As they heard it coming closer, they both got into defensive stances.

"If you lack the resolve to kill someone when you draw that, get out of here!" Sanosuke responded as Ryūnosuke grabbed his sword's hilt.

Shinpachi was shoved out the door then, which prompted attention to him.

"Shinpachi!" Sanosuke and Denali said in sync. As a soft growl came from the way which Shinpachi had came, Sanosuke stepped in front of Shinpachi, whom was also in front of Emiko and Denali, gripping his spear tightly. Denali quickly came forward, wrapping her arms around Shinpachi's collar and pulling him back with her, keeping her arms around him.

"Be careful, sano!" Saitō said from the side of them, appearing suddenly.

"There's something weird about him!" Okita appeared as well.

"Wh-what happened to him..?" Emiko whispered under her breath. The being launched itself then, right at Sanosuke who successfully blocked it and got a hit in, knocking it to the side. It attacked again and Sanosuke slammed his spear into its arm. While it seemed to be hurt and weakened for a moment, it quickly grabbed the spear, lifted Sanosuke into the air, and thrown him to the side. It set its crimson red eyes on Emiko and she slowly took a step back, her hand out to her side in a protective way towards her sister and Shinpachi. It pulled the spear out of his arm, and threw it aside, the injury healing. It turned to Ryūnosuke instead and made a step towards it.

"Run for it, Ryūnosuke!"

It shoved off towards Ryūnosuke, even after he drew his sword and Heisuke, Saitō and Sōji quickly launched themselves after it, but not for Ryūnosuke. Realization hit Ryūnosuke as bright pink hair suddenly blocked his vision of the monster. The familiar sound of an injury was heard and blood splattered across Emiko's face as Hijikata's sword impaled the monster.

He pulled the sword out roughly, holding the being's shoulder still.

"Hijikata-san, get away from him! He can-" Sanosuke started.

"It's okay." Hijikata said.

"Supposedly you can kill it by piercing its heart or by beheading it." San'nan explained, appearing. The red glow faded from its eye and it dropped to the ground.

"Is everyone uninjured?" Kondō asked, appearing as well.

"Kondō-san!" Okita sprang, "Are you all right?"

Sanosuke helped pull Shinpachi up.

"Dang, what the heck was that?" Shinpachi asked, now fully conscious.

Ryūnosuke shook, holding his sword as he beheld the blood-splattered Emiko, who looked scared and calm at the same time. She reached forward, grabbing his sword's hilt and delicately pushed it down.

Hijikata put his sword away, "If you lack any real resolve, don't waltz out onto a battlefield."

Ryūnosuke closed his eyes, unable to one–look at Emiko in her condition anymore and two–in contempt of himself.

* * *

San'nan checked the body for any signs of life and such as they all looked on.

"I've seen that face somewhere before." Sanosuke said aloud as San'nan closed its' eyes.

"Saitō, Harada!" Hijikata spoke up, "Sorry, but I need you to carry him inside."

"'Kay." Said Sanosuke.  
"Very well." Saitō stated simply.

"Everyone, please gather in the hall." Hijikata spoke to the rest of them, and then turned to Emiko, "Wash your face and change your kimono, Emiko."

She nodded, still shaking slightly.

He returned to what he was saying to the rest, "We need to talk."

"That includes you, Ibuki."

"Huh?"

"You saw him."

* * *

"The Bakufu obtained this through foreign trade." Explained Kōdō, "This medicine is called the Water of Life."

He continued, "If you drink this, your abilities in battle will substansially increase. At the same time, you will obtain remarkable healing abilities. But on the other hand, you will lose the power of thought and your sanity."

"Meaning that it isn't full of nothing but perks, eh?" Serizawa asked.

"Indeed. To top it off, they can only exercise those powers in the dark." Kōdō added.

"We call those who drink the medicine and exhibit these powers 'furies'."

"The way he looked..he was definiately a fury." Said Shinpachi.

Sanosuke realized then, "I remember! That was Iesato!"

"That's right." Said Hijikata, closing his eyes.

"Iesato?" Questioned Heisuke, and then blinked, "Isn't he one of the guys who left Edo with us?"

"You used one of our pals to test out some crazy medicine?!" Shinpachi demanded.

Kondō's expression hardened.

"He was supposed to slice open his gut for breaking the code." Said Niimi, "It's the same punishment."

"That's no excuse!" Shinpachi said angrily.

"He didn't get to die by seppuku! That is the only difference!" Serizawa stated loudly.

"Stop fighting!" They all quickly quieted down as Emiko's voice told them to quit fighting.

Hijikata closed his eyes in thanks to her and turned to Serizawa, "Serizawa-san, I am against experimenting with this medicine. When Iesato became a fury, he didn't recognize us at all!"

"I am of like mind." Said Kondō.

"But according to Yukimura-dono, there is still plenty of room for improvement." Responded Niimi.

"And to test it out, you'd have to experiment on another person again!" Hijikata's voice came loud and angry.

"The Shogunate ordered us to do this!" Niimi argued.

"There is no need to obey an unreasonable order." Hijikata countered.

"Generally, warriors consider obeying orders from the Shogun to be virtuous, even if they are unreasonable orders." Serizawa said simply.

Hijikata's expression hardened, "Serizawa-san, you..!"

"Shut up, Serizawa!" They all blinked in shock at Emiko's words and turned to look at her, "I will not have you insult the men within this room, especially Hijikata-kun!"

Serizawa ignored her, "Although I don't expect one not born into a warrior family to understand."

"What was that?!" Hijikata demanded, his eyebrow furrowing.

"Toshi!" Kondō quickly warned Hijikata.

"Considering our current standing, we cannot ignore the will of the Shogunate." San'nan imputed.

"San'nan-san...!"

"However, if there is still room for improvement, I feel it would be wise for Niimi-san to step down from his position as chief and concentrate on his research so that there is not a repeat of what just happened." San'nan stated.

"What?! Th-that's absurd!" Niimi spoke in a angry tone, "I-I could never step down–"

"Very well." Serizawa interrupted.

"S-Serizawa-sensei!" Niimi said in shock, but the look on Serizawa's face frightened him.

"V-very well."

"Then Niimi-san and Kōdō-san will conduct experiments on the medicine." San'nan smiled, "I shall offer you my assistance."

"Everyone is dismissed for tonight." Hijikata said, "Do not tell others about this. Got that?"

* * *

The following morning, everyone filed into the hall to greet the new recruits.

"Long time no see, Nagakura-kun." A deep voice spoke as Shinpachi arrived.

"Oh, it's you!"

"What is it, Shinpachi?" Hijikata asked, "You know him?"

"Yeah. Back in Edo we attended the Shingyoto-style dojo together." Shinpachi responded.

"My name is Kai Shimada." He bowed his head and continued speaking..

Okita looked to Ryūnosuke, "What're you doing here?"

"Beats me." He replied simply, "Kondō-san said I should make their acquaintance since we'll be living in the headquarters together."

"I am Susumu Yamazaki," The man bowed his head, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Weren't you born in Osaka?" Hijikata asked.

"Sir! My father was an acupuncturist!"

"So you possess medical knowledge?" Hijikata asked with a smile.

"A little."

"Great!" Kondō smiled, "We may need to make use of that knowledge someday."

Emiko appeared before him and Kondō spoke up again, "This is the captain of our Medical and General Health Fraction, Emiko."

"Hello! My name is Emiko, but everyone calls me Emi-nii!" She smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side (. an anime smile).

He blinked, "I'm Susumu Yamazaki."

She took up his hand, surprising him, "I bet we'll work great together!"

* * *

"This is everyone, right?" Hijikata asked as he looked over all of their faces.

"Once you join the Rōshigumi, regardless of your birth or rearing, we will treat you like you're warriors!" Hijikata announced, "Are you ready for this?"

"Sir!"

"By the way, why isn't Serizawa-san here?" Shinpachi asked as Hijikata instructed the troops, turning to Saitō and Sanosuke.

"Apparently he said he would leave everything to Chief Kondō." Saitō responded.

"No matter who joins," Sanosuke stated, "it doesn't matter to that man."

* * *

The following morning, select members left with Kondō and Serizawa for Osaka.

"I hope Kondō-san will be alright." Emiko said aloud, obviously saying what everyone was thinking as Niimi and Yukimura talked some feet from them.

"Don't say that! He'll be fine!" Denali said, before looking down, "I hope Shinpachi-kun is as well."

"It's freaky how happy Niimi-san is." Heisuke said, stretching his arms above his head and then placing them against the back of his head.

"That's because San'nan-san who'd always voice his opposition, left for Osaka." Sanosuke said simply.

"Heisuke!" Hijikata spoke.

"Huh?" Heisuke asked turning to him halfway.

* * *

Several days later, they returned from Osaka.

"Serizawa-san!" Kondō's voice yelled, "A moment please!"

"Quit harping!" Serizawa yelled back.

"Move it, cur!"

Ryūnosuke touched his head where the fan had hit him and winced, "OW!"

**Later**

**Rōshigumi Headquarters**

"Welcome back, Kondō-san." Hijikata greeted with a smile, but it quickly faded at the expression on his face. Denali rushed past him and jumped onto Shinpachi with a warm smile, knocking him to the ground. The movement went unnoticed, even by Shinpachi himself.

"Shinpachi, did you have any luck?" Heisuke asked, but paused at the look on their faces and noticed Okita smiling in the far back.

"San'nan-san, did something happen?" Hijikata asked, ignoring the position that Shinpachi and Denali were in with Heisuke having less luck.

"There was a scuffle with some unarmed Sumo wrestlers in Osaka.." San'nan explained.

"A scuffle?" Hijikata questioned, an eyebrow raising sightly.

"Serizawa-san and Okita-kun.." He paused, obviously remembering what had happened, "struck down the wrestlers."

"They what?!" Hijikata demanded, his eyes widening.


	14. Author's Note (IMPORTANT!)

Hello everyone,

I would like to take the time to let you all know what is going on in place of leaving you clueless. I may or may not be able to update this story for a while, as I am dealing with some...personal problems and I do have a life after all (I kind-of doubt this statement). I am still coming up with the basics and such, so it may be some time before the next chapter is posted. On another note, I may or may not be coming out with a smut booklet for this story. I do not know yet...um...and I guess that's all for now. I will post when I can. ^_^

Sincerely,

MangetsusProdigyPhoenix


	15. Aika & Chikane: A Reveal!

**Aika & Chikane: A Reveal!  
**

**_A/N: I would like to thank you all for your support! I have solved most of my problems, but I do still have some of course. I will still be posting, although I have my high school finals next week. Enjoy this Chikane/Hajime chappie! ^_^_  
**

Aika glanced around the room at her guests. They were unpleasant, but it was her job as a courtesan to look out for the Rōshigumi. She didn't like the atmosphere surrounding the room, but she nevertheless gathered a smile and poured more sake.

"Say, miss, you remind me of some hot, dark babe we met in the market earlier today."

Aika's eyes narrowed as she heard the man speak, and wrap his arms around her neck from behind her. He pressed his lips to her neck, beginning to kiss it.

"And who was this..woman, hm?" She ignored her disgust at his actions.

One of the other men spoke up, "You mean that whore that beat us up? Man she was hot, but she's a bitch."

"Well," Aika smiled, "You're here with me now."

"Yeah." He smirked and pressed his body against her back, and she felt the familiar poke against her back. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

The figure slowly walked, the hood covering its' features. The kimono it wore indicated it was a female, but its features were hidden. It paused by the hidden door behind the headquarters, and glanced around, noticing that the road was lonely. The moon above shone on the lonely road and made it seem much more lonely than it already was. _Her_ brown eyes darkened even more.

Slowly, she pushed the door open and slipped into the headquarters quietly. She lifted her head and allowed some of her face to be seen. It was still shadowed, but the dark brown eyes could be seen clearly as well as red lipstick. She walked carefully and quietly, ensuring that no-one would hear her as she made her way to her own room. However, the abrupt creak of the dojo floor behind her told her she wasn't alone. She paused, as did the other person behind her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The formal voice of Hajime Saitō filled her ears.

She remained quiet, knowing that if she spoke it would give away her identity.

He stepped closer, "You have been caught. Remove your hood."

She remained quiet, still wondering if she should speak.

Hajime waited, remaining patient.

Slowly, dark brown hands slid up and slipped the hood off, revealing the familiar dark brown hair styled in a up do. His eyes widened in surprise and a blush came to his cheeks.

She turned halfway, her dark brown eyes looking deep into his own. He regained his composure.

"Why have you been disappearing late in the afternoon and returning late at night?"

"I..." She bit her lip. She hadn't wanted to tell them about this, and if she had to, she wanted to say it to the all of them at once, so that she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"Awake Hijikata-san and Kondō-san. I would like to explain to you all at one time."

She listened to him turn around, and walk away calmly.

_'__Aishiteru_, Hajime-kun.'

* * *

"In order to help and protect the Rōshigumi, I created an identity, Aika. I worked at Shimabara as a geiko in order to gather information on those who might attack the Rōshigumi. That is the reason I have disappeared often."

Kondō listened in silence, as did everyone else. In order to prove her story, she had dressed as _Aika_ and she looked so different from usual self as well. Was it any wonder she was able to hide her identity?

"I did this all with the help of Emi-nii and Denali-imōto**[1]**."

They all blinked in shock and looked to the two women sitting at the very back. Denali shrunk behind her older sister, whom was sweating at the expression on her lover's face.

"Although I could have done it on my own." Chikane opened her eyes and looked to the two, "But I thank you kindly for your help."

"Your welcome." Emiko said with a weighed down tone, as she and her sister were stared down by Sanosuke and Shinpachi.

"Yeah..totally." Denali said quietly.

"I apologize for the secrecy." Said Chikane.

"It is fine, Chikane." Kondō spoke. He laughed softly, "I never expected for your loyalty to run so deep!"

"I do not understand." Chikane replied.

"He means that he never knew you'd do something so...life-threatening for us." San'nan spoke up, giving her a small smile.

"My loyalty runs deeper than you would expect, Kondō-san." Chikane glanced over at Saitō who had been quiet the whole time.

"While I am glad that you would do such a thing, I would like to ask for this to stop." Kondō stated.

Chikane blinked, "Sir?"

"You are putting your life on the line and I can't allow it to pass." Said Kondō.

"I am of like mind." Hijikata stated, speaking for the first time.

"Us too!" Came the reply from the other members gathered in the hall.

"I too." Said San'nan, who looked to Hajime, "Saitō-san?"

He opened his eyes, "I agree."

* * *

**_[1] - imōto is the japanese honorific for "younger sister"_**

* * *

**_Alright. This was just a quick chapter to give you all something to read! In the next chapter, Chikane and Hajime's journey to Kyoto will be revealed as well as some other things. Enjoy this for now!  
_**


	16. Chikane and Saitō: A Revealed Love

_**A/N: In the previous chapter, I was supposed to add a contest about what the word **____Aishiteru_ meant since I didn't translate it and instead put it in like that, but I'll add it in here. There's no prize really; I just thought It'd be fun. So, if you think you know what it means, put it in your review! ^_^ I will say who got it right in the next chapter, that is if you guys get it by then lol.

* * *

******Chikane and Saitō: A Revealed Love**

_She walked slowly and quietly. It may have been crazy walking from Edo to Kyoto, but she had nothing left. She had the last of her family's money, which she would need for food and shelter on her way and the ferry she would have to take to get to Kyoto, so she couldn't afford any means of transportation like a cart. It was already nighttime and the moon above was her only guide as she walked down the path. Her dark brown eyes searched for a light of some sort, that might illuminate another person who could help her find shelter or a building she could use as shelter, or at least an inn. She found nothing.__  
_

_Nevertheless, she continued to walk, continued to search for shelter. It was half a mile later that she spotted a light. Hope gathered and her walking became sprinting, which eventually gave way to running. She stopped before the window and peered in, seeing several men drinking and having a good time. She suppressed her shiver and walked to the door. She knocked twice, doing it loudly to ensure they heard her. She waited a few minutes. A drop of something landed on her head. She looked up and sighed.  
_

_It was raining.  
_

_"Great. Now I **really** need shelter."  
_

_She knocked again, doing so three times instead. She heard the cheering quiet for a moment and then start-up again. Thinking she had been ignored, she began to walk away but instantly stopped and turned as she heard the door open. A woman, dressed in a patchy gown stood in the doorway.  
"You like to stay?" The woman asked.  
_

_"Uh, yes."  
_

_"Come in then." She stood aside, opening the door fully. She entered slowly, keeping her hood on.  
_

_"Take a seat anywhere you like. Can I get you anything?" Chikane listened to her as she looked around, searching for any empty tables.  
_

_"Uh...water and some soup?"  
_

_"You got it." The woman left her to place the order and she continues to look around for an empty seat. She couldn't see any empty ones, but saw a familiar male sitting in the corner, being the only one not drinking and being disorderly. She bypassed the others, walking towards him. She took a seat beside him.  
_

_"Hajime-kun?"  
_

_He turned and the familiar dark blue eyes locked with her dark brown ones. He blinked.  
_

_"Chikane-nii?"  
_

_She nodded, "Who would have thought we'd meet here?"  
_

_"Your soup and water, miss." The woman from earlier appeared and placed a bowl of soup and a cup of water in front of her. Chikane smiled and nodded to her. The woman left, leaving them alone.  
_

_Chikane took a drink of her water and picked up the bowl, carefully taking a drink of the hot soup.  
_

_"I am glad we have met up again, Chikane-nii, but if you don't mind my asking, where are you going?"  
_

_Chikane smiled, "Kyoto."  
_

_He blinked in surprise again, "Kyoto?"  
_

_"Yes. I am going to find Hijikata-san and Kondō-san."_

_"I see. I am going to Kyoto for that reason as well."  
_

_It was her turn to blink in surprise, "Really?"  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"Would you like to travel together?"  
_

_"That would be pleasant." Replied Hajime, keeping to his formal attitude.  
_

_"Good." Chikane smiled widely.  
_

* * *

_Two days later, they both arrived at yet another inn. They both walked in, and saw the scene from two days ago, but with different men.  
_

_"I will go pay for our stay, Chikane-nii." Hajime left her by the door, walking over to the counter to book their stay. Chikane looked around at the drunken men and shivered involuntarily. She disliked men like this: spending all their time drunk in an inn somewhere. She hated them more than she had hated anyone before.  
_

_"Hey babe, you sure are pretty."  
_

_The man, staring into her face with that drunken blush on his cheeks instantly got her attention. She stumbled back some.  
_

_"Uh..thank you?"  
_

_"And that kimono of yours is pretty revealing..I like it.." He reached for her chest with audacity. But before he could even come within inches of touching it, a hand grabbed his wrist. Chikane slowly looked over and blinked.  
_

_"H-Hajime-kun?"  
_

_The dark blue eyes of Hajime Saitō where narrowed at the man and reflected lethal anger. Chikane felt some fear creep into her heart at his expression.  
_

_"Leave the lady be. She would rather have my company than that of a lowly drunkard like you."  
_

_'Hajime..kun..' A blush came to her cheeks as she heard his words.  
_

_The man gave a growl and forcibly released his wrist. With eyes narrowed to slits, he grabbed the sword at his side and swung at Hajime. Hajime had other plans and instead used his scabbard and quickly knocked the man out. He dropped to his knees and then hit the floor face down, his sword dropped to the floor, still in its scabbard.  
_

_"Hajime.." She whispered underneath her breath. She blinked in surprise as she was suddenly pulled to his side, pressed against it with his arm around her shoulders.  
_

_"This woman is mine. Should anyone try to claim her, you will end up like this man!"  
_

_Her blush darkened even more. The men around the room quickly went back to drinking, pretending that nothing had happened. Chikane barely even noticed as Hajime lead her away from the scene and into a hall across the room. She realized when they arrived in a room with two futon on the floor. He released her then, feeling she was safe and walked over to the wall beside the beds and sat down beside the light.  
_

_"I shall keep watch over you while you sleep."  
_

_"O-okay, Hajime-san."  
_

_And then she went to bed.  
_


	17. Chikane's Past: Unveiled

**Chikane's Past: Unveiled**

_Chikane awoke slowly. Blinking her vision clear, she spotted the familiar figure of Saito seated quietly across the room. She pushed herself up onto her hands, catching his attention._

_"H-Hajime-kun, have you slept?"_

_"No." He responded calmly._

_"We'll be traveling a lot tomorrow; you need to sleep."_

_"I will be fine. Don't worry about me."_

_"Don't say that. You need sleep."_

_"But I need to watch-"_

_"Come here."_

_He blinked, but did as he was asked. Chikane adjusted herself in the bedding, making room for a second body at her side. She gestured to the spot with her eyes. A blush came to his cheeks._

_"You can watch over me and sleep. Get in. I'm cold."_

_He awkwardly pulled himself into the spot, obviously feeling shy and nervous about laying and sleeping in the same bed as a woman. She wrapped her arms around him, placing her hands flat against his back, and snuggling her head into his chest. The blush darkened, but she didn't bother thinking about it._

_"Hajime-kun?"_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"Would you like to know about my past?"_

_He looked down, the blush dispersing almost entirely, obviously paying attention to what she had to say._

_"I was born into a wealthy family, as you already know, and I was their only heir. I grew up a Princess, with the best etiquette. My parents died when I was sixteen and I began to work as a geiko in order to practice the arts I had learned, doing so in order to pay for things I needed since I couldn't have my inheritance yet."_

_Hajime listened quietly._

_"My master was a drunk. He spent all of his nights being drunk and forcing the other maiko and geiko to serve him sake and even raped them. But he never touched me. Ever. It was like he saw something in me, that caused him to stay away from me and then I realized it. He was breaking me down slowly, trying to make me submissive by showing what would happen to me when I did break."_

_She continued, "And then someone killed him. Do you..want to know who killed him, Hajime-kun?"_

_Hajime swallowed._

_"I did. I.."_

_She bit her lip, trying to continue, "I killed him. There was..so much blood. I just couldn't handle it anymore, and so I killed him. I killed him, Hajime."_

_"I killed him."  
_

* * *

The following morning, everything returned to normal. Well, not everything.

Denali entered the hall, while Shinpachi and Sanosuke were talking. Shinpachi turned to her, nodded in greeting and didn't even notice the change and turned back to Sanosuke only for his head to come flying back in her direction, making the situation even more comical.

"D-Denali?" He asked.

"Yes, Shinpachi-san?" She asked, pausing in the midst of cleaning the floor.

"What h-happened t-to your h-hair?" He stuttered, even though he was trying hard not to sound nervous.

She blushed and reached up, feeling the now short brown hair.

"Well, I wanted a new look and it was getting a little long and hard to manage." She looked back to him.

"Do you not like it?"

The heat rose from his neck to his face and he was burning up so bad Sanosuke took notice.

"N-no I do..its just that..um.."

"Just what?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Sanosuke broke in, "It looks so good he's blushing ten shades."

"SANO!"

"What? I'm just telling her the truth."

She leaned back onto her legs again, "Well, I'm glad you like it."


	18. Special Chapter (2)

**_A/N: Okay, folks! It is time again for a special chapter, and the announcement of the "winner" (which I forgot in the last chapter). The word, ____Aishiteru_ means I love you in Japanese, and Ainhoa11 got it right: congrats! This chapter is for Okita (yesh finally) and introduces his love interest. Enjoy!  
**

**A Night to Remember  
**

Chikane watched quietly as Kondō adjusted his collar. Her dark brown eyes were darker than usual as she looked on.

"Kondō-san?"

"Yes, Chikane-nii?" He turned to her slowly and she noticed the look in his eyes.

"You know you're equal with him, right?"

His eyes softened some, "Is it that obvious?"

She nodded slowly, "You don't need to feel lower than him."

"I know. Its just..."

"You feel he does more for the Rōshigumi than you do." Chikane confirmed.

"Yes." He said, looking away.

She smiled and delicately placed herself behind him, pulling his dark hair up and putting the pin in, "Well you do more for us, Kondō-san. You've gotten us here from Edo, of all places, and we're still alive, eating well, and _living well_. Don't feel lower than him. You're equal with him, if not higher."

Kondō obviously felt better.

"Arigatou**[1]**, Chikane-nii."

"Kochira koso**[2]**, Kondō-san." She replied simply, smiling down at the man.

* * *

Okita wasn't asleep, hell, he couldn't sleep, even after the events only hours before. He glanced back at the woman lying in his futon. He probably shouldn't have done it, but something had compelled him to her. She seemed like the first woman he could say he even mildly _loved_. He looked back up to the moon, which he could see shining through the small hole in the paper door. It probably seemed weird: having a hole in the door, but it wasn't like anyone was going to look into the room anyway.

"Master Okita? Is everything alright?" Her soft, slightly sleepy voice asked and he turned to her. She was still naked and covered herself with the bedding. Her long white hair flowed about her like a halo of pure white hair. Her light blue eyes welcomed him and her lips, now clear of the lipstick, were a perfect light pink: entirely kissable.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see the moon." He walked back over to the futon, slowly climbing back in, mainly because the cold had begun to get to his naked body. She wrapped her bare arms around him and her soft skin felt nice against his. She pressed her hands against his shoulders, curling her body up against him.

Silence.

More silence.

**More silence**.

"You speak about our _activity_ to anyone and I'll—"

"Kill me. I know." She cut him off, finishing his sentence. He sighed deeply and dropped the subject.

"I would never tell anyone if it meant losing you, which it does."

"Good, 'cause I would—"

"Kill me, yes, I got it, Master Okita."

* * *

**[1] - Arigatou means thank you**

**[2] - Kochira koso means "No, I should thank you"  
**

* * *

_**A/N: It was short and I am sorry! Please tell me you enjoyed it though! PLEASE REVIEW! I am review thirsty and review starved! I might give you cookie?  
**_


	19. Passion & Fury

"If I only didn't take my eyes off of Serizawa-san..." Kondō spoke regrettably.

"Kondō-san, I don't know why they killed the wrestlers, but it wasn't your fault." Emiko quickly spoke, gently placing her hand on Kondō's shoulder in solid, unshaken support.

"It wasn't our fault." Sōji said simply, holding his hand up and closing his eyes, "Seriously, they were the ones who started it."

"Pipe down, Sōji! I don't care who started it! You don't strike down those entirely unarmed!" Emiko immediately began to attack Sōji's defense.

San'nan continued, "We couldn't openly defy a chief's orders."

"I don't give a shit about your excuses! So what if they picked a fight!" Hijikata demanded.

"Hijikata-san." Hijikata immediately stopped as he felt a familiar hand grab at his sleeve. He looked down, his eyes wide. The soft, tear-filled eyes of Denali clouded his vision.

"Please..." Her voice was hoarse, "Stop.."

It was a known fact that Denali was sensitive to them fighting. Every one of the female captains had a thing they were sensitive to. Denali was sensitive to fighting within the Rōshigumi, and Emiko was sensitive to the unnecessary killings.

Hijikata tried to come down, but found himself continuing, "Why the hell did you draw your sword against unarmed men?!"

"Then I'll split open my gut for straying from the way of the warrior!" Sōji said simply, his eyes dark with seriousness.

"Okita-kun!" Emiko yelled in shock.

"Sōji, what's gotten into you?!" Shinpachi demanded, walking up to him, "This is no time for jokes!"

"What joke?" Emiko's eyes widened, "I'm dead serious."

"Give it a rest, Sōji!" Hijikata screamed loudly, "Spilling your guts ain't gonna resolve this issue!"

He angrily shoved Denali's hand off his sleeve, and walked off. Denali watched, her hand still outstretched after Hijikata, and tears still on the edges of her eyes, holding on to her black eyelashes.

"H-Hijikata-san..." She whispered.

**Oath Made on the Wind Blowing the Grass**

Emiko quietly watched the stars gathered and twinkling in the sky. She cradled herself, giving herself comfort instead of allowing the male, her lover, across the room to give it to her. All the same, he continued to glance over at her as he repeatedly tapped the Uchiko Ball against his sword. He finally spoke after some time.

"Sōji and Hijikata will be fine and make up." He looked back to his sword, "They will be fine."

"I hope so." She said quietly, her voice coming out softer than a whisper and Sanosuke was lucky he heard her.

"I know so." He replied.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore, Sanosuke. I don't want Denali to continue to feel bad."

"She'll be fine, Emiko."

"I know, but...I mean she **always** is. She's always fine."

Sanosuke smiled. His eyes softened and he set the ball down, and put his sword back in its scabbard. He crawled over to her, placing himself behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She sighed quietly and leaned into him, her hands holding his wrists as she decided to indulge in his comfort. He kissed her cheek.

"That's Denali. She's strong when she needs to be and when she doesn't need to be too."

"Exactly." She whispered.

"Everything will work out. Besides, Shinpachi is there for her. He'll catch her when she falls."

The abrupt sound of a familiar voice, one of a Fury, interupted their romantic encounter and they hurriedly broke apart, Sanosuke running off to assist as she remained where she was. She looked back to the stars. The Fury wouldn't be there when they got there. He would take off into Kyoto. She stood.

"I swear, Fury, I am going to beat you into the ground so hard your skull cracks."


	20. Trust In Me

_**A/N: I'm sorry about the last chapter. I was testing you all and I wanted to experiment with Hijikata's feelings. Please review and let me know what you think!**_

The moment the Fury went for Ryūnosuke, Emiko entered the battle. As it stood before him and Heisuke went for it.

"You damn monster!"

Blood splattered across Heisuke and it hit the ground roughly. Emiko paused immediately, her fist remaining clenched. Its fingers and toes twitched and she instantly moved, running quickly. Just as Heisuke went to stab it, but found himself hesitating, she swung roughly.

"Heisuke!" Ryūnosuke yelled, having not noticed her yet.

"Not one of my friends, you bastard!" She screamed, roughly slamming her fist into the furies' face. A loud explosion rang, from the raw strength she put into the strike. Heisuke was knocked back to Ryūnosuke's side. They all watched in shock as the smoke cleared. Her angry face was the first thing visible. Then, her bleeding fist and the rest of her body. She panted, eyes wide.

Her body tensed as the furies' hand twitched again.

_'What?!'_

It jumped up in seconds, knocking her off her feet, and made a run for the river. Heisuke swung at it, but missed it as it jumped into the river.

"Damn it!" Heisuke yelled.

* * *

The following morning, they all gathered within the hall.

"Hijikata-san, I apologize for this. I punched it and it didn't die."

"This is not your fault, Emi-nii."

"It's not Heisuke's fault either." Emiko argued.

"At any rate, he can't move during the day. He must be hiding somewhere." Hijikata continued, "Continue your patrols throughout the day like normal. Don't let the other members catch on."

"The true race will begin when the sun sets. I shall join you tonight." San'nan said, adjusting his glasses.

"Unfortunately," The voice of Emiko surprised them all, "I will not join you tonight or today."

"Emi-nii-" Heisuke started.

She held up her bandaged hand, "My wrist is broken."

* * *

Heisuke sat on the edge of the dojo floor, quietly looking down. He obviously felt bad about hesitating to kill the Fury. Emiko's eyes softened and she quietly walked around the corner. She made her presence known as she sat next to him.

"I understand how you feel, Heisuke." She spoke softly.

He remained silent, a dark shadow over his usually bright and cheerful green eyes.

"Heisuke, you're young. You're nineteen! You haven't _killed_ a lot of people and that is more than enough reason to hesitate, Heisuke. Besides, it's because of your innocence that people live."

"Huh?" He was surprised at her words, and looked over at her to see her smiling.

"Because of your innocence and other qualities, you refuse to kill those you feel strongly towards, like your companions."

She turned to him.

"Who ever said that was a bad thing?"

"No-one." He said with a grin.

"Good," she laughed, "Because if they did, you just send them to me."

"Will do, Captain!" He said, giggling loudly.


	21. Author's Note (IMPORTANT)

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**I would like to inform you that I have decided to do a smut booklet and it has been published! I have it titled 'Pure Intentions' and I have Sanosuke's chapter up! Please enjoy it and review~!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**MangetsusProdigyPhoenix101**_


	22. HIATUS

Dear Fans,

I have run into trouble. I have hurt my arm and am currently wearing a sling. I am barely able to type this message because of the spelling errors. T^T I hope write again in two days.

Sincerely,

MangetsusProdigyPhoenix101


	23. Change

_**A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting, but here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the new character, Princess Asami! As usual, please review!**_

It was a normal day in the Rōshigumi headquarters. As she usually was, Emiko was doing laundry. She was barely concentrating on the blood-stain on Heisuke's shirt, although it was still coming off quite easily. She was worried about Heisuke. First, he had hesitated to kill the monster which she understood but he had killed the monster the night before that day. She was muttering to herself, something she didn't notice until someone spoke behind her.

"So you do mutter."

Instinctively, the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I **do not** mutter!"

She then recognized the voice and turned in surprise.

"A-asami-chan!" She quickly stood and bowed to the woman, who laughed at her formal demeanor.

"Come now, Emi-nii, we're friends now."

Emiko blinked, "Wait...we are?"

Before her question could be answered, the joker trio appeared.

"Hey, look who it is. Asami-chan, its been a while." Heisuke greeted her with a warm smile.

"Yeah, when will you drink with us again? You're the only one who can get Emi-nii drunk!" Shinpachi laughed, but began coughing after _someone_ elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry, boys, but I'm here on official business of my clan." She said, walking past them towards Kondō's room. They blinked once, then looked at each other and blinked again.

* * *

"It is good to see you, Asami-chan, but I am saddened that it cannot be just for a visit." Kondō said, crossing his arms. She closed her eyes.

"I as well, Kondō-dono, but I come here to help the Rōshigumi."

"Go on." Hijikata said before Kondō could speak.

* * *

"I can't believe that we have a Princess in our headquarters!" Denali said excitedly, clapping her hands as she danced around some.

"Princess? What Princess?" Ryūnosuke questioned. Shinpachi laughed.

"Asami-chan of course!"

"He doesn't know Asami-chan, Shinpachi-kun." Denali replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Asami-chan is the Princess of the Suzuki Clan. This means that she holds an official royal title, because the Suzuki Clan are descendants of the Tokugawa." Hajime explained.

"Woah...really?"

"Yeah. Not to mention that having someone like Asami-chan affiliated with us, we can get some publicity." Heisuke added.

"Unfortunately, Asami is here on business. Did you see that look in her eye? Something big is going down or somethin'." Sanosuke stated.

"Yeah, for sure."

Okita listened to them talk. Asami was here? Why? She never came to the Headquarters unless he brought her, but she was here, talking to Kondō and Hijikata.

_'What's going on?'_

* * *

Ryūnosuke awoke abruptly at the sound of a familiar yell. He snapped up in bed, listening to the voices of those he knew.

"Saitō, go that way!"

Then the sound of beating and some crashing.

"Don't tell me there's another fury!"

"Wait, damn it!" Heisuke's voice yelled. Ryūnosuke grabbed his sword, standing in his doorway. He slowly slid his door open, keeping his eyes focused. Slowly, he slipped out and looked around. Seeing nothing, he relaxed.

"Ibuki!" A voice yelled and he gasped, seeing a Fury jump from the building in front of him, heading towards him. A figure rushed past him, shocking him entirely, and he watched as Saitō stabbed the being, successfully killing it. Saitō turned.

"Are you unharmed?" He asked, calmly, even with blood splattered on his face and on his black yukata. The rest of them rushed around the corner. Ryūnosuke immediately noticed the only woman among them being Chikane, who was also covered in blood. Emiko was...absent?

"Y-yeah." He replied, stuttering some and he felt idiotic for doing so.

* * *

Emiko undid the bandage from her hand, watching it slip to the tatami. She stared down at her hand, limp and bloody. She tried to tighten some of her muscles but failed.

_'My muscles are turning to dust. If I keep using my strength, I'll surely become as worthless as a rat to them.'_

She reached forward with her other hand and brushed the cut on her palm. It wouldn't stop bleeding.

_'I promise, Hijikata-san and Kondō-san, you will **always** have my strength...'_

* * *

Shinpachi was practicing kendo, while Saitō sat nearby and Sanosuke stood, leaning against a door. _  
_

"Damn, every time I go on patrol, people keep callin' us 'Wolves of Mibu'! It's such a pain!" Shinpachi was venting.

"What's this?" Okita asked, "Shinpachi-san, you're fragile enough to let something like that get to you?"

"Not me." Shinpachi replied simply, "Heisuke's actin' all depressed."

"Not to mention that Emiko hasn't been out of her room in days now. She does laundry and stuff when we're out on patrol." Sanosuke added.

"Is she alright, Sanosuke?" Shinpachi asked.

"How would I know? Like I said, she hasn't been out of her room."

Sanosuke and Emiko usually shared a room with being a couple and all, but they still had their own separate rooms for privacy.

"You mean, she has been in her _own_ room for once?" Shinpachi asked, trying to cheer him up.

The joke felt stupid the moment it slipped out of Shinpachi's mouth. He bit his lip, his words echoing in his head. He had just made her sound like a whore. His heart drooped some in his chest. He felt the need to apologize, but nothing came out of his mouth.

He simply continued, ignoring the fact that they had been talking about Emiko, "I can't stand this annoying mess."

"It looks like its getting to our younger members as well." Sanosuke stated openly.

"Oh, jeez." Okita said, "What a bunch of wimps. The locals are so scared of us that they open up a path. It's easier to get around, so what's the big deal? Right, Hajime-kun?"

Hajime remained silent, acting as though he had not heard a single thing he had said.

* * *

Emiko walked quietly, holding a basket of blue and white haori's on her hip with her bandaged hand. She heard Saitō's trainees and paused, hearing a familiar voice within their noises. She turned and nearly dropped the basket. Sure 'nough, there was Ryūnosuke in the back, training with the others as Saitō instructed them. The surprise gradually faded from her features and she smiled.

"You are changing, Ryūnosuke. You are becoming so much more."

* * *

"What happened, Toshi?!" Kondō asked immediately, "San'nan-kun?!"

"Sorry. We ran into some thugs using the Rōshigumi name to forcibly "borrow" money. It turned into a sword fight, but they got away." Hijikata explained, trying to rub the blood off his skin as San'nan did the same.

"Hijikata-san, San'nan-san, its unusual for you to let someone get away." Sōji stated.

"They had a large group of friends hiding nearby." San'nan explained, "I am terribly sorry, Chief."

"No, it couldn't be helped." Kondō said.

"So there **are** some guys using our name to steal money, huh?" Sanosuke asked.

"And here they were calling themselves Imperial Loyalists until just recently." Shinpachi said.

"That simply goes to show how far the Rōshigumi's poor reputation has spread." San'nan imputed, his eyes directed to the ground.

"Think putting that head on display had the opposite effect we wanted?" Heisuke questioned.

"That man has been out of hand lately, hasn't he?" Sōji asked.

"If the Rōshigumi's reputation is bad, it could injure the Aizu Domain's good name." San'nan spoke, bringing up what they all didn't want to hear.

He stood.

"We cannot allow things to continue on as they have."


	24. The Light of a Flashing Sword, Part l

**The Light of a Flashing Sword**

_Osaka_

The day had passed quickly and the bright lights of the red-light district shown brightly. It was peaceful for a red-light district, that is until a loud yell interrupted the peace.

"What are you doing?!"

"Sir?" The woman paused in her dance, a black decorated fan held gracefully in the air. She was nervous, especially with being the geisha to serve Serizawa Kamo...

He slammed the empty sakazuki down onto the table, causing the sake bottle to shake a little bit, a drunken pink dusting his cheeks.

"If you want to please your customers, unwind your obi, remove your full kimono and dance!"

Shinpachi spewed sake everywhere in shock and looked over at him.

"S-Serizawa-san?!"

The woman shifted towards the shamisen player, covering herself in shyness.

"We couldn't possibly!"

The third maiko's eyes narrowed at Serizawa, recognizing the danger he was about to present.

"We are geisha, so we sell our-" The shamisen player was cut off by Serizawa, who angrily slammed the sakazuki down again, yelling in anger.

"Silence!"

The two maiko clung closer together and the third stood slowly, as Serizawa spoke.

"How dare lowly women from the red-light district disobey a command from Kamo Serizawa, Chief of the Rōshigumi!"

He stood, causing Shinpachi and Ryūnosuke to quickly move towards him and try to calm him down.

"Serizawa-san! You've had too much to drink!"

The third maiko sat down in front of the other two, facing them hurriedly.

"Get out of here, now. Leave this to me."

It was then that Shinpachi and Ryūnosuke were shoved aside, Ryūnosuke landing beside the maiko. Quickly, the third put a protectiveness hand out in front of the other two, firmly holding her ground.

"I will not tolerate such insult!" Serizawa yelled, "Summon your master!"

"Sir, our job is not to sell ourselves to you. We practice the arts and preform them! That is all."

"Ryūnosuke!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Yeah!" He yelled in response.

"Go get Kondou-san and Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi yelled in reply.

Another loud crash and Ryūnosuke ran out of the room.

"I-I'm on it!"

* * *

"I-I'm terribly sorry! We were in the wrong!" The maiko, with the subtraction of one, were bent over in apology along-with their master.

"Please forgive us!" The dancer begged fearfully.

"I will give them a harsh scolding, so please!" The master begged as well, "Please forgive them!"

"Why don't we let them off with that, Serizawa-san?" Shinpachi tried to let him down easy...

The door slid open and Hijikata appeared in the doorway, quickly joined by the others.

"If they were men, I would behead them over this..."

The third maiko sat quietly beside the door, and Hijikata immediately noticed her. He quickly looked back to Serizawa as he continued.

"But since they are women, I shall scalp them."

"You'll what?!" Ryūnosuke demanded hurriedly.

"Serizawa-san!"

"If you do that, we won't be able to entertain from tomorrow on." The shamisen player spoke fearfully.

"You have but your own foolishness to blame." Serizawa told her darkly.

"Hold it, Serizawa-san!" Ryūnosuke said quickly, coming to stand in front of the sobbing geisha, "You're the one who insulted them first by telling them to strip!"

"Silence!" Serizawa yelled, punching him and sending him through the door.

"Ibuki!" Hijikata said quickly, stepping forward.

"Serizawa-san!" Kondou quickly spoke, trying to calm him down, "Wasn't this supposed to be a party? There is no need to get so livid!"

"Cut, you do it." Ryūnosuke slowly picked himself up, grabbing the red clip he had bought, "That is your punishment for opposing your master."

His hand trembled.

"To-to hell with that...!"

"Th-there's no way I could ever do that!" He said bravely, looking Serizawa in the eye as he spoke.

"That right?" Serizawa asked with a smirk, "Then I'll do it."

He turned to the geisha.

"Though since I'm drunk, I might inadvertently cut off their heads instead of their hair!"

Fearfully, they covered their heads.

"Have mercy!" The master begged.

Serizawa drew his sword.

"STOP!" Ryūnosuke yelled.

Serizawa paused in drawing his sword, "Then will you offer your head instead?"

Ryūnosuke opened his mouth to speak, but the third geisha placed herself in front of him.

"I will not allow such a thing!" She said quickly.

"And you!" Serizawa rose his voice, "You had the guts to insult me more than they did! Perhaps I should cut **you** into bits!"

Hijikata stepped forward quickly.

"You'll be satisfied if we sever their chignons, Serizawa-san?"

"Toshi!"

_'Hijikata-san...'_

"I'll do it."

"Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi spoke hurriedly, shocked at his leader's words.

He drew his short-sword, walking over to the third geisha sitting by Ryūnosuke. He hated this...

"Very well. This should make for some nice entertainment." Serizawa let his sword slide back into its holster. Hijikata removed two of the hairpins gently, grabbing her head and bending it over the front of him.

"Hijikata-san..." She whispered. Tears within her eyes.

"Sit still." He murmured.


	25. The Light of a Flashing Sword, Part ll

_**A/N: Alright, everyone. It's the time you've all been waiting for! The reveal of Okita's lover! JUST LOOK AT THE TITLE BENEATH THIS MESSAGE! You're all excited right? Okay. well first, I'd like to thank ALL of my wonderful reviewers~! You all push me forward and I am not joking (Some of my other stories I have quit from lack of reviews!). Anyhoo, on with the story!**_

**The Reveal: Okita's Lover!**

_Several Days Later_

_Kyoto  
_

Ryūnosuke walked through Kyoto, feeling guilty. All he could think about was the satisfied look on Serizawa's face as Hijikata cut the geisha's hair. Ryūnosuke felt the worst he could. He felt like trash. He had promised Kosuzu he wouldn't let the geisha get hurt and-

"Ryūnosuke!" He turned to see Heisuke, Saitō, Sanosuke, and Shinpachi walking towards him. The once-peaceful looks on the people around him quickly turned rotten at the sight of the Shinsengumi captains.

"Word of that incident in Osaka has reached here." Shinpachi stated, stopping in front of Ryūnosuke and looking around.

"We came to protect Kyoto, but what's the point if the locals hate us?"

"That sure didn't matter when you protected us, now did it?" Heisuke blinked as did Ryūnosuke and Heisuke spotted the familiar females and his mouth dropped open. Ryūnosuke noticed the direction he was looking in as did the other two behind him. All of their mouths dropped (even Saitō's) at the sight.

Emiko was in front of the other two. She was dressed in her Shinsengumi uniform, the sky blue haori being an excellent contrast to her visible gold eye and purple locks. To her right, Denali was also dressed up too, her hair held into a small chignon. And, of course, to Emiko's left was Chikane, who was blushing.

"This uniform is far too revealing!" She murmured quietly.

"She misses her shawl." Heisuke whispered to Ryūnosuke.

"Stop complaining! Its not to make us look good." Denali told the woman.

"Although it does!" Shinpachi stated rather loudly.

"I definitaely agree with that!" Sanosuke said with a grin.

"It does make them look attractive." Saitō said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Woah. You guys look really cool." Ryūnosuke said, blinking his eyes.

Emiko grinned.

"I thought so too!"

"Emi-nii?" Denali asked quietly.

"Hm?" She turned to look at the girl, who laughed nervously.

"We're supposed to be on patrol."

"Right!" Emiko quickly looked back to the men.

"We gotta go. See you boys later!" She said and quickly rushed off. Denali quickly following while Chikane slowly did, continuing to complain about the lack of cover.

'Wow."

Saitō quickly returned to their previous conversation, the blush dispersing.

"The Rōshigumi is not about popularity. What we must do is stay true to our squad's mission."

"I know that, but..." Heisuke trailed off.

"Whining won't get us nowhere. Let's go." Sanosuke quickly shattered the sad atmosphere as he began to walk again.

"S-sure." Heisuke followed.

As the four walked past him, Ryūnosuke hurriedly asked about Hijikata.

"What is Hijikata-san up to?"

Saitō turned, "The commander is busy, having personally suggested the Osaka-Kyoto joint sumo demonstration."

* * *

"Is that a souvenir for that little maiko?" The familiar voice asked as Ryūnosuke held the red hairpin in his hands, the night sky full of twinkling stars above him. Ryūnosuke blinked and looked up at the man, who put a relaxed fist to his hip, "Couldn't give it to her?"

"Ryūnosuke, just how serious are you?" Sanosuke asked, staring up at the white moon that was drifting behind the clouds and the twinkling stars that sparkled with dreams.

"I'm not sure, but I care about her..." Ryūnosuke murmured in response, "Until now, I've never felt...this way for someone."

"That girl works in the red-light district. Even if you wanted to start a family with her, it would cost a fortune to buy her freedom." Sanosuke directed his eyes towards the sky, "If you're resigned to remain her patron, you'll have to turn a blind eye to her pleasing other men."

"Either way, it will take a fair amount of resolve on your part."

"Resolve..."

"Half-hearted sentiment and actions will ultimately just make that young lady cry."

"But how did you do it?"

Sanosuke blinked and looked over at Ryūnosuke at his question, whose eyes were directed to the hairpin still but were soft with care.

"How did you free Denali-san, Chikane-nii, and Emi-nii?" He elaborated on his question. Sanosuke smiled.

"She told ya, huh?"

Ryūnosuke freaked out, "Yes, but its not her fault! I was just wondering how she-"

"How we freed them wasn't an all too just way, but their master wasn't just either." Sanosuke started.

"At first, it seemed as though they were treated fine, but one day when I was Emiko's patron...I found something questionable."

Ryūnosuke blinked, "What?"

Sanosuke's eyes darkened, "Bruises. And they weren't in a good place."

The memory hit Sanosuke full-speed and he felt knocked back to the moment.

_Emiko slowly poured the sake, attempting to keep her hand steady. She had been having problems moving her arm since she'd come into the room and Sanosuke had noticed, but was trying to see if she was tell him. It wasn't like he was her lover, he was only a patron after all, but he hoped she trusted him more. _

_"I'm very sorry." She set the bottle down, reaching and rubbing her wrist gently._

_"Its quite alright." He finished drinking from the sakazuki and set it down, "I'm not in hurry to get away from here."_

_"Especially with those bruises on your arm."_

_She blinked at his words and went to grab her kimono sleeve and slip it over the bruises, but Sanosuke caught her off guard, pressing his body weight against her and knocking her to the floor. He gently held her arm, which had been fully revealed at the movement and observed the dark purple and blue patches covered it. She nervously shifted, attempting to remove herself from beneath them. This only made her situation worse, as her kimono slipped up, altering more purple and blue patches to Sanosuke's gold eyes. These, covered her legs and thighs. He released her hand and looked at the bruises for a few minutes, before looking back to her. Her face displayed nervousness, even with the make-up covering her face.  
_

_"Does your master beat you?"_

_"No." She said quickly, turning her gaze to the side._

_"You don't have to lie to me. I won't hurt you." He whispered._

_"I know." She said quietly in reply._

"She was terrified, but I eventually learned that their master beat and raped them often. As you can imagine, it was hard to see such a pretty girl suffer like that, so I spoke with Hijikata-san and Kondō-san about it. Kondō decided to wait and see if the beatings and rapes got worse, and they did. Soon after, we freed them, but I can't tell ya how."

Ryūnosuke knew though. He didn't need to be told.

They'd killed him.

* * *

"Fellow corps member Sasaki was killed at Suzakuno Senpon Way with a woman. We believe the culprit was Saiki, who has turned into a fury." Hijikata explained.

"Got any proof?" Heisuke asked quietly.

"The locals are talking about how they heard animal-like growls." San'nan inputted, "Furthermore, there was hardly any blood left in the corpses."

"He drank their blood? That's messed up." Shinpachi stated.

"And creepy." Denali said from beside him.

"And gross." Emiko said from Sanosuke's side.

"Supposedly, Sasaki died trying to defend the young lady." Saitō said.

"He protected his woman, didn't he?" Sanosuke asked, raising his fist and tightening it, "Until the very end..."

* * *

Sōji sat quietly, staring up at the stars. He recalled what San'nan had told him.

_"You must become the Rōshigumi's sword."_

"I heard that you cut a Fury down, Okita-kun."

He smirked to himself.

"Rumors are hardly ever true." He replied, closing his eyes and raising a hand in the air.

"But this one is true, is it not?"

"Maybe."

"I see, so you won't tell me then?" She laughed, sitting down beside him.  
He ignored her question, "What are you doing up so late, Princess?"

"I can't sleep." She said, adjusting her light purple obi.

He smirked, "Need my help?"

"Maybe."

"I wonder if your parents would be surprised if you were lying in the bed of a lowly samurai, Princess Asami-chan?"

"I don't care if they would be surprised, Master Okita." She looked up the sky, "They always suffocate me with guards and constant watch, but I have a _lowly_ _samurai _who could protect him all on his own, right?"

He grinned, "Mhm."


	26. The Brightly Burning Beacon, Part l

**The Brightly Burning Beacon**

The burning building lit up the night sky like a beacon, drawing the eyes of those surrounding. The moon behind only made the burning structure and the smirk on Serizawa's face all the more frightening. Smoke from the fire danced into the night sky, clouding the twinkling lights known as stars. The men of the Shinsengumi immediately stopped at the sight. Emiko pushed through the other members, placing herself at Hijikata's side. Her eyes went wide at the fire.

"What is going on?" Chikane asked from beside Saitō.

Serizawa turned, acknowledging their presence. He kept that filthy smirk on his face as he spoke, "Took you long enough! Were you having fun with that sumo demonstration or whatever it was?"

Hijikata walked forward, an angry expression on his face.

"Serizawa-san, was this your doing?" He asked plainly.

"The Yamato Store wrongfully gained its fortune by trading with foreigners. This is a corrupt merchant. There is also suspicion that he was giving money to some ronin."

"Suspicion?" Hijikata questioned, raising a black eyebrow.

"Furthermore, he refused to financially help us. It is only natural that he be punished."

"In short, you're lashing out because he wouldn't lend you money?" Hijikata noticed a squad member to his left, "Hey, put out that fire, ASAP!"

"S-sir!" The member was obviously shocked by Serizawa's actions. Hijikata began to walk towards the fire with two other members.

"Wait!" Serizawa said quickly, causing them to pause in their tracks, "What do you think you're doing?"

"There was no need to set the place ablaze." Hijikata replied simply.

"Hijikata, are you implying that I, Chief Serizawa Kamo would fabricate a story?"

"He just had to emphasize his rank!" Emiko snarled, her expression hardening and her fist clenching.

Neither of the two men spoke.

Emiko stepped a foot forward, calling on Serizawa's attention.

"Just because he refused to lend you money doesn't give you **any** right to set his shop on fire, you bastard!" Her anger was getting the better of her. Sanosuke quickly stepped forward and tried to calm her down, but she continued.

"That is the most foolish and childish thing I have ever heard!" She yelled.

"You speak of childishness and foolishness and yet there you are, lacking self-control." Serizawa said simply.

"That's right! 'Cause lack of self-control is my job!" Denali's voice stated and she stepped in front of Emiko.

Denali smirked, "I thought I was the one who usually mouthed off. Have our roles switched?"

Sanosuke's hand touched Emiko's shoulder and she blinked and looked back at him. His eyes were soft with worry. She sighed heavily and allowed Sanosuke to drag her back to where she had stood. Denali walked forward though, walking past Hijikata without a single glance, and stood firmly at his side, refusing to look at him though. Hijikata breathed deeply, closing his eyes.

"Search the inside of that warehouse! We may find some evidence!"

"Very well." The two squad members said hurriedly.

"I despise that man so bad!" Emiko allowed Sanosuke to continue to drag her away from the scene of the fire, even though she wanted to punch Serizawa so hard-!

* * *

"It's hard to believe that a woman is ignoring Hijikata-san." Shinpachi quietly told Sanosuke as Denali swept the front of the headquarters.

"What do you expect? Hijikata-san did cut her chignons right? We never should have had Denali-san replace Chikane-nii..." Heisuke said more quietly than Shinpachi had.

"You have to admit that it is funny to watch." Shinpachi murmured with a playful tone. Hijikata wandered around the corner then, spotting her sweeping. He walked past the three jokers, ignoring their snickering. He made his way over to her, only for her to turn in the other direction. His eyebrow quirked in annoyance. He directed his attention to the joker trio sitting on the steps, trying to stiffle their laughter.

"May I help you, Hijikata-san?" Denali brought his attention back to her.

"I'd like to speak with you."

"You are." She said simply, refusing to turn to him.

"In my room. Face-to-face."

"I refuse." She replied simply.

"That's an order, by the way, _from Kondō-san_." Hijikata stated, walking back to the stairs and sending a smirk towards the shocked jokers.

"Yeah, right!" She yelled towards him.

"Make sure you bring tea!" He yelled in response.

"That man!" She said after he was gone.

* * *

"Hey! Aren't you Serizawa from the Wolves of Mibu?!" The passing ronin suddenly yelled, stopping in their tracks.

"What?!" The other two quickly joined him.

"And what if I am?" Serizawa asked with a smirk, "Do you think you can kill me? If so, I'll take you on."

"I wouldn't." A voice spoke. The ronin turned to see two figures walking towards them.

"You are hardly a match for him." The same voice spoke. A few mere seconds passed and the figures appeared under the light of a lantern nearby. It was a man and a woman. The man, a blonde with crimson red eyes that made the ronin shiver, was in front and seemed to lead the other like a master. His stature made him seem commanding, as though he had all the power and none of them could face him and escape with their lives. The second was a woman with indigo-purple hair and enticing blue eyes. Her skin was a dark color, but her figure was incredibly slender and fit. The first thing the ronin noticed though, was the large chest she had that brought attention to itself through her kimono. The man glared at their wanton stares and they immediately tried to avoid looking at her, but failed miserably as she walked behind the man as he resumed his walking too, her arms folded underneath her enviable chest.

"Come along! Go right this way!" The owner quickly ushered them off, despite the drool running down the edges of their mouths, "I shall prepare another room for you."

Serizawa, Ryūnosuke and Niimi walked past the man and woman as the man spoke.

"You're suffering from an illness, are you not?" Serizawa paused and turned halfway, "Most of your body should have been rendered useless. It's a miracle you can even stand."

"I'm impressed you can tell upon first meeting me." Serizawa stated.

"I have seen someone affected by the same disease. He became unable to remember who he was or recognize others. He endured suffering, then died." The man explained. Serizawa had continued walking halfway through the man's explanation.

"Before too long, you shall face the same fate."

Serizawa smirked.

"What of it? I am well aware that I will writhe in agony as I die. In fact, that's what I want."

Serizawa continued to walk off and the man turned to him a few moments later.

"Lowly human, you are rather intriguing."


	27. The Brightly Burning Beacon, Part ll

**The Brightly Burning Beacon, Part ll**

"It seems as though my _appointment_ with Hijikata-san will have to wait." Denali said with a smirk sent in the glowering man's direction.

"Keep your mind on this incident, Denali." Emiko looked back to Saitō, Shinpachi, Heisuke, and Shinpachi, "We'll wait here to receive orders to mobilize to help the wounded. Be careful."

Sanosuke grinned, "Don't worry. I'll return."

"I know..." She waited, "Just to do it in one piece, okay?"

Sanosuke laughed heartily, "You got it."

Denali split off from her sister, walking over to the man she had ignored for three days.

"Don't die." She said quietly. He barely managed to hear her and when he turned to her, she blushed and looked away from him.

"If you die, I'll kill you." She spoke, this time louder than before.

"Che, idiot."

She blinked.

"You can't kill me I'm already dead." Hijikata replied with a smile.

"I'll find a way to do it."

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

It was the end of the day, and the sun was shrinking down the horizon. Emiko had received no orders to mobilize and presumed their had been no injured, or at least seriously injured. She hoped they'd be back soon, but patiently waited until her Sanosuke would return...

"Emi-nii, would you like to help with dinner?" Ryūnosuke asked, suddenly appearing. She turned and smiled.

"Yes, sure."

* * *

The following morning, Emiko awoke to familiar warmth in her futon. Slowly, she adjusted her head and looked down, and smiled at the familiar red bandages...She slipped her hand down and intertwined their fingers together, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. She felt movement beside her, and he softly kissed her cheek.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Definitely." She said rolling onto her back. He coaxed her into a kiss, and she slowly wrapped her arm around his neck. It _**definitely**_ was a good morning.

* * *

"Everyone, you did wonderfully the other day." Kondō spoke with a smile, "The lord of Aizu was most impressed with our work."

"He now says he would like to officially entrust patrolling Kyoto to us."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Shinpachi cheered.

"This should make conducting our patrols easier!" Sanosuke smiled widely.

"And he bestowed a great honor upon us!"

There was more?

"The Lord of Aizu has bequeathed a new name to our squad." Kondō continued.

He drew a scroll and opened it. The symbols read 'Shinsengumi'.

"We're the Shinsengumi!"

"The Shinsengumi..." Okita said with a warm smile.

"This name used to be the name of an actual organization in the Aizu Domain. Those who excelled in military arts gathered under it." Hijikata explained.

"That's kind of inspiring, isn't it?" Heisuke asked, he too smiling.

"Yeah!" Came the cheers.

"So, in other words, the Lord of Aizu believes that the Rōshigumi are worthy as warriors to inherit that name." Kondō said with a brief cough, "To meet his expectations, we must further dedicate ourselves to our mission!"

"Yeah!"

"Its not often you get a day as good as today!" Heisuke cheered, "Hijikata-san, how 'bout it? Its been ages since we partied!"

"Yeah. We'll all celebrate tonight." Hijikata announced.

"That's what I wanted to hear!"

* * *

"Hajime-kun." Hajime stopped as his name was spoke. He turned and saw Chikane beside him.

"Yes, Chikane?" He asked in his usual polite tone.

"I was about to go look at the cherry blossoms. Would you like to come?"

He smiled, un-realizing of the trap that was being set for him.

"Of course."

He set the sakazuki down and stood, slipping out of the noisy room with her. It wasn't until halfway down the hall that he fell into the trap.

"Hajime-kun?" She asked. He paused and turned, only to have his eyes widen in shock as Chikane's lips pressed to his own. His wide violet-blue eyes stared at closed eyelids for a moment, before slowly slipping closed and allowing himself to kiss her back. She pulled away and smiled.

"Goodbye, Hajime-kun." She walked the way they had just came, leaving him to stand there, dumbfounded by what had just happened.


	28. The Princess & The Pauper (3)

_Everyone gathered in the Rōshigumi. Kondō, with a widespread smile, sat next to Hijikata and San'nan, both of whom were smiling. Though everyone was surprised at Hijikata smiling, they listened as Kondō spoke._

_"As you all know, the Suzuki Clan are descendants of the Tokugawa and therefore, are royalty." Kondō smiled wider, "We, the Rōshigumi, have become clients of the Suzuki!"_

_Cheers and whistles went around the room._

_"He's not done. Quiet down." Hijikata broke in._

_"They have requested our presence at the Suzuki Palace, where we will protect them and their daughter—the Princess—Asami Suzuki."_

_"Yes! We have our first clients!" Cheered Heisuke._

_"I bet she's pretty." Shinpachi said with a dreamy smile._

_Denali nudged him in the ribs, and he quickly shut up._

_"I hear she's very popular among the men." Chikane said in a mono-tone._

_"We might want to hold tight to our men." Emiko said with a giggle._

_"All of you shall be going, but I request that you bring your finest clothes for when we meet the Suzuki Damiyō." Kondō stated._

_Sanosuke smirked, "I haven't seen Emiko in __**that**__ kimono for a long time."_

_Emiko rolled her eyes, "Men."_

* * *

_It took them only two days to make it to Osaka. It was late at night when they arrived and so they decided to head to the Suzuki Palace the next day. On the next day, Kondō, Hijikata, and San'nan left early in the morning to meet with the Daimyō. _

_Kondō, Hijikata, and San'nan bowed very low before the two Daimyō before them. _

_"Raise your head. Please, sit down." Tanaka Suzuki said and the three did so on the three mats set out for them. _

_"I am Tanaka Suzuki. This is my wife, Kaede." He gestured to the woman beside him who smiled._

_"Hello." _

_"And my daughter, Asami."_

_The three looked to where he gestured. A woman, looking like she was in her teens, sat there calmly. Her hair, an icy blue/white color was held in an elegant bun behind her head with __Ōgi**[1]** holding it there. Her face was a pale white, her eyelids and lips decorated in blue, which made her seem very majestic and spirit-like. She was dressed in a shimmering white kimono with a blue obi encircling her waist. She opened her eyes, chancing a glance at the samurai. Even Hijikata shivered slightly underneath the icy blue color of her eyes. _

_She was not happy to be there and it was beyond obvious.  
_

_She slipped her eyes closed, barely acknowledging their presence and tilted her head to the side, avoiding the three._

_"I apologize for her ignorance. She is still grieving."  
_

_"Grieving?" Kond__ō_ questioned.

_"Yes," The man directed his eyes to the ground, "Her suitor has just passed."_

_"I am very sorry, Lord Suzuki."_

_"Enough!" _

_They all looked over at the Princess, who now stood.  
_

_"Asami!" Her mother spoke up but she continued._

_"I refuse to be guarded by these samurai! I do not need more protection! What I need is time alone, mother and father! Leave me alone!" _

_She stormed out, leaving the three commanders standing there entirely dumbfounded. Lady Suzuki stood, bowing._

_"I apologize for her ignorant words. She was deeply affected by her suitor's death."_

_"It is fine, my Lady. Shall we return at a better time?" Kond__ō_ asked.  


_"Bring the rest of your members here. You shall guard her tonight."_

_"Yes, my Lord." Kond__ō_ said, bowing his head to the floor.

* * *

_Night had fallen and the sky with lit with bright, twinkling stars and the full moon above. The Princess, dressed differently than before, stood on her balcony, looking up.  
_

_"Why must I be suffocated by my parents? Do they not understand?"_

_"Suffocated, you say?"_

_She, though caught off guard, threw a kunai in the speaker's direction. He ducked and it flew above him, entering the wall with a loud thunk. She glared at him._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Okita S__ō_ji, the First Unit Captain of the R_ō_shigumi. I am your guard for tonight."

_"Che. My parents are surely idiots hiring fake samurai!" She said, looking up at the sky.  
_

_"You're rather rude for a Princess." S__ō_ji said pointedly.

_"Do I care? No." She said simply. S__ōji laughed softly and walked to stand beside her. He looked up at the sky._

___"You said suffocated." S__ō_ji brought her back to what she had spoken about.  


___She sighed deeply._

___"My parents suffocate me with guards and golden kanzashi and money. I hate it!"_

___To prove her point about the guards, she gestured beneath her balcony. There were at least thirty guards there._

___"I get your point." S__ōji said, raising his eyebrows at the men._

_____"I don't want to be treated like royalty! I go into town just to buy things and people bow down to me like I am the Queen!"_

_____"Surely that makes it tough to get around." S__ō_ji agreed.

_____"I want to be a good Princess__, I do, but I can't stand it when others bow down to me like I am some god!"_

_______"You believe others are equal with you..." S__ō_ji noticed.

_______"Exactly. I don't believe I am superior to others and that is what my parents cannot understand!"_

_______"We are not fake samurai, by the way." S__ō_ji said pointedly.  


_______"Maybe you're not, but you are another guard to suffocate me with."_

_______"I don't wish to suffocate you. If I did, you'd be dead by now." S__ō_ji said pointedly.

_______She rolled her eyes, before becoming serious._

_______"You have no referred to me as Princess or used -hime**[2]**..."_

_______"What of it? You did say that you don't feel superior to others, so I thought to talk to you like you're my equal." _

_______"You're the first to do that." She said, turning to him and stepping closer to him. S__ō_ji shrugged casually, acting as though she wasn't so close to him.

_______"There's a first to everything, you know."_

_______She gently pressed her lips to his. S__ō_ji smirked and reacted slowly, permitting her to make the first move. She wrapped her arms around his body.

* * *

**A/N: I am not going to _explicitly_ explain what happened. Use your imagination people!**

* * *

**[1]: An Ōgi is a Kanzashi that is also called "Princess Style". I used this Kanzashi because Asami is royalty.  
**

**[2]: -Hime is the respective japanese suffix for a Princess**


	29. A Moonlit Night Filled with Flowers

_**A/N: This is way short and I'm sorry but the episode was mostly about Niimi and Serizawa so there wasn't a lot of reason to add Denali, Chikane, Asami, or Emiko so enjoy this and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible! As usual, please review!**_

**A Moonlit Night Filled with Flowers**

"I suspected that he'd try to pull something sooner or later, but to think he ran off with the Water of Life." San'nan said quietly.

"What should we do, Hijikata-san?" Heisuke asked, "Don't we need to hurry and find out where he went?"

"Its impossible if we don't even know why he left now of all times." Emiko said pointedly, folding her arms and sliding her cold hands into the sleeves of her kimono.

"Considering the weight of the situation, I'd love to send all of our men out to find Niimi-san. But with the Water of Life in the picture, I can only send the handful of us that know about the medicine to look for him." Hijikata stated.

"Indeed." San'nan agreed, "Fortunately, he did not take the men he turned into furies and experimented on."

"Which means that if Niimi-san doesn't resume his experiments, we won't hear of any trouble from him anytime soon, huh?" Sanosuke asked.

"But wouldn't that man do whatever it took to get back to them?" Sōji asked.

"Yes, he would." Chikane responded when silence enveloped the small gathering.

"Anyway, finding Niimi-san is our top priority." Kondō said, lifting his head, "Keep your eyes peeled when you conduct your patrols."

"Sir!"

* * *

"You shouldn't have gone alone."

Hijikata winced as Denali gently wrapped the bandages around his ribs. He bit back a growl.

"I wasn't alone! I had Saitō, Sōji, and Yamazaki with me."

"But that clearly wasn't enough." She said with a click of her tongue, pressing lightly on the bandages to hold them in place.

"You are annoying." Hijikata said, turning his head away and lifting his nose high.

"And you're injured." She said pointedly, pulling away from him to grab more bandages. She grabbed his hand and began to wrap the bandages around his wrist.

"What's your point?" He demanded dryly.

"My point is you shouldn't have gone with Emi-nii or at least backup!" She said into his face, raising her voice for her emphasis. He stared into her worried face, reasonably surprised, until she pulled away and grabbed more bandages, and sticking one of the ends to his forehead.

"Why are you bandaging me so much?! I won't be able to move if you keep this up!"

"Just shut up." She said, "Its **your** fault that I have to bandage you. Chikane-nii is trying to fix Hajime-kun's jaw so you shouldn't complain."

"Che, idiot." Was all Hijikata said before quieting down and letting Denali do her work.


	30. The Great Dawn

_**A/N: Okay, everyone, here is what you all have been waiting for! The final chapter of this story. I will be writing for Hakuouki next and will publish that soon. But for now, let us experience the ending of Reimeiroku!**_

_September 15, 1863_

"We'll carry it out tomorrow. Kondō-san, is that acceptable?" Hijikata asked, glancing over at the resentful Commander.

"Yes." Kondō said with a simple nod of his head, "We have received orders from the Aizu Domain. I will take full responsibility for this."

"Guys, I am counting on you." Hijikata said.

"In order for us to move on, this is a path we simply cannot skirt around."

**The Great Dawn**

_September 16, 1863  
_

Rain poured down from the dark sky, forming large puddles. Something was going to happen, _something bad_. It was in the air. The few at the headquarters couldn't sleep. Chikane just stayed wide awake, lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if she would fall asleep when it was over. Emiko had even worse luck. She couldn't even find comfort in her own bed and instead sat in the rain, waiting for the whole thing to go down. She didn't care she might get a cold, or she might even die from getting too cold. Denali sat in Hijikata's room in silence. She kept the light off and simply stared at the wall, trying to understand why it had to happen.

Even Asami in the Suzuki Palace couldn't sleep. She knew something was going to happen, but she hadn't been informed what. She knew it had something to do with Serizawa though.

* * *

It took two whole days (and one all night-er) to bandage, and stop the bleeding of the injuries of those who went and battled with Serizawa, but finally after two days, Emiko was finally able to present her plans to Kondō, Hijikata, and San'nan.

"We're leaving; me, Denali, and Chikane-nii. We need to return to Edo and do some things. I am unsure of how long we will be gone but we will return."

"I see." Kondou nodded.

"Take all the time you need." Hijikata said quietly.

"We will be back to help," Emiko winked, "Don't die."

* * *

Ryūnosuke walked slowly through Edo, barely paying attention as he walked past a brown-haired girl. Only when he passed a female with pink hair pulled up that he paid attention. He immediately paused and turned around, his eyes wide. The woman turned halfway.

_'That eye...'_

"Good luck..." She said loud enough for only him to hear it, "Ryūnosuke."

And then she turned and continued walking. Ryūnosuke smiled.

"Good luck to you too."

_Emiko-san_.

_**A/N: Yes its short, I know, but enjoy. I have schoolwork today but I hope to start Hakuouki today! For now, enjoy~!**_


	31. ANNOUNCEMENT

_**Hello fans,**_

_**I am happy to announce that I will be able to start Hakuouki soon (possibly today!). Not only that, but (for all you Peacemaker fans), I will be adapting the characters for Peacemaker Kurogane, which I am also a fan of! Some characters will only be changed a little, while others will be majorly changed. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**MangetsusProdigyPhoenix101**_


	32. ANNOUNCEMENT (2)

I have started the next part. I have it titled "Hakuouki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom" since I suck at titles (LOL!). See you there, fans!


End file.
